Harry Potter: A Romance 2
by ihearthpfanfic
Summary: They're back! How is Katey doing after her brother was murdered by Lord Voldemort? What relationships will break under pressure or will relationships burst and take flight? FIND OUT! WARNING RATED M!
1. Funeral

**AN: Alright! HPAR 2!!! WHOO!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**WARNING RATED M!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2**

**Chapter 1: Funeral**

I asked Uncle Vernon if he could take me to Harry's funeral and surprisingly he said yes…even Aunt Petunia and Dudley came. I guessed that they wanted to see if my mum and dad were really back.

I got out of their black car and slammed the door loudly.

I saw Vernon clench the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

I smirked and walked over to where I saw a bunch of people.

I was wearing a black dress that featured a v-neck with flutter sleeves, empire waist, 4.5" back slit for walking ease and satin trim. The dress measures approximately 33" from shoulder to hem line. I was wearing a multi colored peep toe pumps that featured a patent upper with a multi color cross peep toe, 1/2" platform and a 4" heel.

As I walked on the grass my heels kept getting stuck in the ground. I groaned in frustration and pulled my pumps off and I continued walking over to the crowd of people.

I spotted my mother and father immediately and I was about to run to them.

"Potter!" Vernon called me.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled angrily. I turned around and walked over to them. "What?"

"Get that mangy mutt out of here!" He pointed to a big black dog.

"Padfoot," I whispered. I ran over to the dog and hugged it. "Oh my god!"

Mum turned around and saw the dog. "James…"

Dad looked at what mum was looking at. "Black."

"He's not hurting her. Why isn't he hurting her?"

"I dunno. But I'm going to keep a closer eye on him."

I walked over to dad and mum with Padfoot trailing right behind him. "Hi mum." I hugged her. "Hi dad." I hugged him.

I saw that daddy was keep a very close watchful eye on Padfoot.

"Katey!" I heard Bexxi shout.

"Bexxi!" I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Kyah!" She screamed as I knocked her to the ground from the force I had when I hugged her.

There was a little mouse squeaking.

Padfoot turned around and bared his teeth growling fiercely.

I looked over at Padfoot. "Padfoot?"

The mouse squeaked and ran up my arm.

I looked at it and saw that it was missing a toe. I screamed and Padfoot ran over to me as fast as he could.

"Katelyn!" dad yelled as he ran over to me.

Padfoot tackled me to the ground and grabbed the mouse with his teeth. He was about to squeeze the mouse with his teeth when Aunt Petunia hit the dog with her purse.

"You beast!" she shrieked.

"Sweetie!" dad yelled as he picked me up in his arms.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" I spoke quickly and pulled myself out of his arms. "Bexxi where did Padfoot go?"

Bexxi pointed to the forest that was nearby.

I got on my feet and ran into the forest. "Padfoot!"

Dad stared after me and he looked at Bexxi. "What's going on?"

Bexxi looked at him. "I'm not the one to tell you that." She stood up and gave mum the flowers that was for Harry. She ran back to her parents' car and they drove off.

I was walking quickly in the forest pushing branches out of my way. "Padfoot?"

"You traitor!" I heard Sirius yell.

"Sirius?" I ran to where I heard the voice.

I saw Pettigrew and Sirius in a fierce duel.

"Katelyn?" I heard my dad calling me as he walked into the forest looking for me.

Pettigrew straightened up and he transformed into a rat and ran off.

"No!" Sirius yelled through gritted teeth. "Damn it!"

"Katelyn!" Dad called again.

I turned my head and saw him coming closer. I looked back at Sirius but he wasn't there. "Sirius?"

"There you are sweetie. Come on. The ceremony is about to start."

000

(An Hour Later)

The ceremony lasted for an hour. A very long hour. Now it was time for me to go back with my dreaded Aunt and Uncle.

I looked at mum and dad. "Do I have to go with them?"

Mum smiled weakly. "Yes, honey. I'm sorry. We have to go to the Ministry and file all this paper work. It's gonna be a while."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Will you hurry up?" Vernon yelled to me.

"Didn't like them then and I don't like them now," dad mumbled.

Mum laughed and put her hair behind her ears.

I hugged them both. "Bye." I ran to the Dursleys' car and got in.

Then they drove off and I was waving good bye to my parents.

I knew that I was going to see them again. But I don't know when…

**

* * *

AN: Okay. This is the first chappie sorry it's so short. I didn't want to write the ceremony cause I had a feeling I would start crying. So please review and enjoy! Potter**


	2. Dementors

**AN: Alright! I just felt like updating like crazy so you guys better review like crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**WARNING RATED M!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2**

**Chapter 2: Dementors**

I was at the park wearing shorts and a tank top. It was bloody hot! It was like I was in hell talking with the Devil in his room that's on fire!

"Come on, guys, time to go home," a mother said to her children.

Her child was still spinning on the little carousal.

I looked at the little boy and smiled.

"Come on, love, off you get." She held her hand out to her boy.

"Do we have to?" the boy whined.

"Yes, we do." She smiled. "I'll make you your favorite dinner to compensate." They walked away.

"He squealed like a pig didn't he?" one of Dudley's friends asked.

"Yeah, brilliant punch, Big D. Did you see his face?" Another friend asked.

"Hey, Big D," I said to Dudley from the swings. "Beat up another ten year old?"

"This one deserved it," Dudley answered.

"Yeah," his friends agreed.

"Five against one, very brave," I spoke bravely.

"Well, you're one to talk," Dudley spoke back to me like a bully. "Moaning in your sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow." Dudley and his friends laughed at me.

"Don't kill Cedric," Dudley mocked me. "Who's Cedric? Your ugly boyfriend."

"Shut up." I tried fighting back tears.

"He's going to kill me, Harry!" Dudley mocked me again. "Where is Harry? Where is your brother, Potter? He dead?" Dudley and his friends laughed at me.

"Is he dead?!" Dudley shouted.

I got up from the swing and I pointed my wand at his neck.

Dudley's friends laughed at my actions while Dudley while scared.

The suddenly blue light sky became a dark grey.

Dudley's friends stopped laughing.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not doing anything!" I yelled.

"We're getting out of here, Dudley!" then Dudley's friends took off.

Dudley and I looked up into the blackness of the sky.

Then we took off running. Of course I was faster than him but I only went a little ahead of him so I didn't leave him in the dust to die.

We ran into a tunnel like thing.

I saw a puddle on the water and it turned to ice. I looked up at the lights and the lights had ice on the surface. The lights started flickering.

When I breathed I saw my breath like it was fog.

I turned my head and there was a Dementor in my face.

It grabbed my neck and pinned me against the wall of the tunnel like thing. It started choking me and sucking out my soul.

"Dudley run," I managed to say.

I didn't have to tell him twice.

I saw the fat boy run and I never saw a fat boy run as fast as he did…I was rather impressed…until he slipped on the ice…

He slid across the floor and another Dementor came in on the other side of the tunnel and started sucking Dudley's soul.

I reached for my wand in right pocket with my left hand. I grabbed it and stabbed the tip of the wand to the Dementor's temple.

It dropped me immediately and flew backwards a little. When it dropped me I dropped my wand and I scampered over to it as the Dementor came towards me.

"_Expecto Patronum._" I pointed my wand at the Dementor and a ball of light shot out of my wand and it pushed the Dementor out of the tunnel far, far away. I turned to look at Dudley. I stood up and I flung the ball of light at the other Dementor sending it also far away.

I ran over to Dudley and I shoved at him a few times but he didn't budge or speak. "Come on you fat oaf say something!" I commanded.

I expected him to insult me back but he just laid there motionless.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody home?" I knocked on his head. "Eh…probably not."

I heard footsteps and I turned around saw Mrs. Figg walking toward Dudley and me. I hide my hands behind my back hiding my wand. "Mrs. Figg."

"Don't put your wand away, Katelyn. They might come back," she said surprising me.

000

(Privet Drive Neighborhood)

I had Dudley leaning on me. Gawd was he ever not heavy?! I had trouble walking with all his weight on me.

"Dementors in Little Whinging, whatever next?" Mrs. Figg asked as we walked down Privet Drive to my Aunt's and Uncle's house. "Whole world's gone topsy-turvy."

"I don't understand. How do you about--?" I started.

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Dumbledore asked you? You know Dumbledore?"

"Mhm. After You-Know-Who killed your poor brother last year…did you expect him to let you go wandering on your own? Good lord, girl. They told me you were smart."

My mouth dropped a little. "Hey." I just got told by an old broad.

"Now, get inside and stay there," Mrs. Figg told me as she gently pushed me towards the driveway. "Expect someone will be in touch soon. Whatever happens, don't leave the house."

I stared at her and I nodded.

She shook her head and pushed me towards the door.

I walked inside the house and I heard the TV.

"It is hot. That's right, hot everywhere," the weather man said to his audience.

"Diddykins? Is that you?" Petunia asked as if she was drunk.

I walked in with Dudley still leaning on me.

"Duddy. Vernon, come quick."

Petunia sat on the armrest next to her son while Vernon stood and stared at his son.

"We're going to have to take him to a hospital," Petunia said feeling her son's forehead.

"Who did this to you, boy?" Vernon asked.

Dudley raised his arm slowly and he pointed at me.

I was sitting at the kitchen counted on a stool.

"Happy, are we, now? Eh?" Vernon asked turning towards me. He started walking slowly towards me. "You've finally done it. You've finally driven him loopy."

"Vernon, don't say that."

Vernon turned towards his wife. "Well, just look at him, Petunia. Our boy has gone yumpy!"

I snorted and covered my mouth.

Vernon turned back towards me. "I've reached my limit, do you hear? This is the last I'm gonna take of you and your nonsense!"

Then an owl flew in and dropped letter. I think it was planning on flying back out but it hit the ceiling…and dropped down to the ground hard. It lost some feathers in the process. The owl flew up to the top of the couch and rested there.

The letter it had dropped came up into the air and flew towards me. As it did so a face appeared on it and it said:

"Dear Ms. Potter,

The Ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening…you preformed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation…of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery…you are herby expelled…from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hoping you are well, Mafalda Hopkirk."

The letter stopped talking and became lifeless and fell to the floor.

Vernon looked at me like he just won a vengeance. "Justice."

I watched them walk out of the house and to their car. I saw them drive away.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door loudly. I grabbed things and started throwing them around the room. I was about to throw a picture but once I saw it…I stopped.

It was a picture of me and Harry in third year. We were taking a picture in Hogsmeade. We were standing side by side looking silly. It was a moving picture so it was like: 1) We looked at the camera. 2) We did a silly face. 3) We laughed…and 4) We hugged.

Hot tears pricked my eyes and I put the picture down gently.

I took my contacts out of my eyes and placed them into their container. I walked back over to my bed. I got down on my knees and placed my head in the pillow. I cried myself to sleep and I was in a sitting position sleeping.

_I was looking around this very familiar grave-yard._

"_Katelyn?" I heard a familiar voice ask._

_My heart jumped and I turned around. "Harry?"_

"_Katelyn," Harry said weakly behind a grave._

"_Harry!" I yelled and ran over to him hugging him tightly. "Oh Harry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!"_

_He shook his head. "No. I'm fine." He stood up carefully and leaned on me._

_I looked around and walked over to a grave. "I've been here before."_

"_It's a Portkey," Cedric spoke to me. "Katelyn, the cup is a Portkey."_

I twitched in my sleep a little. "Harry," I groaned.

_Cedric pointed his wand at the two. "Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_Kill the spare," came a hoarse voice._

"_No! Cedric!" I stood in front of him._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Pettigrew said pointing his wand at Cedric_

"_Katelyn!" Harry shouted running over to me and Cedric pushing both of us down._

_I looked up. "No! Harry!" I screamed loudly._

_Before I knew it…Harry was on the ground…lifeless…dead…_

_Tears poured out of my eyes…_

_I breathed loud and heavy. My stomach got tied into knots._

"_Harry," I whispered._

_Voldemort looked at me with his piercing red eyes._

My eyes opened all of the sudden. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

JINGLE, JINGLE

I opened my eyes and placed my glasses on.

The key in my door was turning slowly.

I looked for my wand and I spotted it on my night stand. I got up quietly and shuffled towards it. I grabbed my wand and I pointed it at the door.

_He came for me. I knew he would…I may never see my friends again…or my parents…or…Draco…_

The key fell out of the keyhole and the door opened and there was a bright light that entered.

"Ah!" I covered my eyes and Hedwig squeaked.

"Very clean, these Muggles," this unfamiliar voice said.

"Tonks, for god's sake," a familiar voice spoke. Moody.

"Unnatural," I'm guessing 'Tonks' said.

She held her arm out and which would explain the bright light. She had purple hair…purple…purple?

I stared at her with my wand in my hand. I kinda observed her. She looked very fascinating. I mean hello she had purple hair!

You don't see many people with purple hair in the Muggle world…come to think of it, I didn't see many witches or wizards who had purple hair.

I lowered my wand. "Professor Moody." I looked confused… "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course," he answered simply.

We and a bunch of other people I didn't know walked out of the Dursley's house.

"But where are we going? The letter said I've been expelled," I spoke in confusion.

"You haven't. Not yet. Kingsley take point," Moody spoke quickly.

"But the letter said--."

"Dumbledore persuaded the minister to suspend your expulsion…pending a formal hearing," Kingsley said.

"A hearing?"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't worry, Katey. We'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters," Tonks whispered to me as she put gloves on.

"Shh!" Moody hissed. "Not here, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora." Then…her hair! It turned from PURPLE to a REDDISH-ORANGE!

Moody ignored her and he tapped the ground with his staff.

Tonks shook her head and her hair turned back to purple.

Then our brooms appeared out of nowhere. We all grabbed them.

"Stay in formation, everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed," Moody recited as if it was practiced.

And we were off! Flying!

I smiled hugely and I closed my eyes. The wind felt wonderful as it blew through my hair making my hair fly in all different directions.

I noticed that as we were flying that they had a V-formation. Like a flock of birds would have. I was in middle of the formation.

I looked over at Tonks and she looked at me with intensity. It seemed like she was challenging me. She looked forward and I did too. There was a ship in our path. We both looked at each other and we twirled out of the ship's way.

We landed in a park and our brooms vanished when our feet touched the ground.

"Come on, you, around the corner," one of the garbage truck people said.

Moody opened the gate and we walked into the street. He looked behind him and when everyone was there, he tapped the ground three times.

The buildings in front of rattled and shook. They started separating slowly.

I looked in the windows and saw that the Muggles had no reaction on their face; like nothing was even happening. I looked up at the buildings as they separated. My mouth opened a little in astonishment.

When the building stopped separating a gate popped up out of the ground to connect to the other gates. It looked…like…a mansion.

"In you go, girl," Mood replied looking at me.

I looked at him and then I walked in slowly.

"_There've been no sightings."_

I heard voices talking.

"_No deaths. No proof._"

"_He almost killed Katelyn. If that isn't proof enough._"

"_Yes, but guarding you-know-what is the most important…_"

Moody got frustrated that I was going so slowly because I was looking at the walls and everything that he pushed me out of his way with his staff.

"_We must trust Dumbledore on this._"

Kingsley patted my shoulder as he passed me.

"_Was he able to protect Katelyn and Harry last year? Well tonight I say it's time to take action._"

Tonks winked at me as she passed by me. She tripped over something on the floor.

I snickered.

"Shh. Keep your voices down," I heard Molly Weasley whisper.

"He's getting stronger and stronger by the minute. We have to act now," Sirius said. He saw me and he smiled.

I smiled back.

Mrs. Weasley stood in front of the door. "Katelyn." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Mrs. Weasley." I smiled.

She walked towards me with her arms outstretched. "Heavens you're all right." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

I was a bit taken back.

"Bit peaky, but I'm afraid dinner will wait until after the meeting's finished."

I started to say something like stuttering.

"Nope. No time to explain. Straight upstairs, first door on your left."

I walked towards the stairs and I looked back at her.

She smiled even more. "Yeah."

"_Mudbloods, werewolves, traitors, thieves,_" a raspy voice said. "_If my poor mistress knew the scum they let into her house…what would she say to old Kreacher?"_

Kreacher?

"Oh the shame," Kreacher said.

I stopped walking and I stared at the creature in front of me. I screamed.

Remus ran out of the room and ran upstairs and over to me. "Katelyn?" He had his wand in his hand ready to attack. He relaxed when he saw that I was staring at. "Katelyn. Please do not scare us like that. That's just Kreacher. Sirius's house elf."

"Oh…" I nodded. "All right." I walked up the stairs and I looked to my left. I opened the door and…Hermione hugged me out of nowhere!

"Oh, Katelyn!" Hermione exclaimed.

I hugged her back and I breathed a little heavy since she scared the shit out of me.

"Are you all right? We overheard them talking about the Dementor attack. You must tell us everything."

"Let the woman breathe, Hermione," Ron said with a little laugh.

"And this hearing at the Ministry. It's outrageous. I've looked it up. They simply cannot expel you. It's completely unfair."

"Yeah," I mumbled walking away from her. "There's a lot of that going around at the moment." I sighed heavily. "So, what is this…creepy…haunting…scares the hell out of me, place?"

Ron shrugged. "It's headquarters."

"Of the Order of the Phoenix."

I looked at her and nodded. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's a society. Dumbledore formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who."

"Couldn't put any of this in a letter I suppose?" I asked angrily. "I've gone all summer without a scrap of news!"

"We wanted to write, Katelyn. We really did," Ron proclaimed. "Only…"

"Only what?" I asked trying to be calm.

"Only Dumbledore made us swear not you anything," Hermione answered quickly.

I felt hurt. "Dumbledore said that?"

Hermione nodded slightly.

"But why would he keep me in the dark? I mean maybe I could help. I'm the one who saw Voldemort return…I'm the one that saw my bother get killed!"

Fred and George appeared behind me and I jumped.

"Katelyn," Fred said patting my shoulder.

"Thought we heard your voice," George said.

"Don't bottle it up, though, girl. Let it out."

"If you're all done shouting…"

"Do you want to hear something a little more interesting?"

We stood crowded around the top of the staircase and George lowered the ear done and we heard the conversation like we were actually in the room ourselves.

"If anyone has the right to know, it's Katelyn. If it wasn't for Katelyn…we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. She's not a child, Molly," Sirius said standing his ground that I deserved to know whatever it was he wanted me to know.

"But she's not an adult either! She's not Lily or James, Sirius," Molly argued with him.

"Well, she's not your daughter."

"She's as good as. Who else has she got?"

Ginny Weasley walked over to us.

I looked at her. "Hey Ginny."

"She's got me," Sirius said proudly.

"How touchingly paternal, Black," Snape spoke. "Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon just like her godfather."

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellous," Sirius warned.

I looked up at them. "Snape's part of the Order?"

"Git," Ron answered.

Snape and Sirius argued but we couldn't hear any of it since Hermione's cat saw the ear and thought it was a toy.

"Get off it!" George whispered.

"Quick!" Fred whispered. "Get it up."

Hermione tapped the banister. "Crookshanks. Stop it."

"Get off you bloody cat," Ron almost yelled.

"Crookshanks. Leave it alone!"

"Get it up," Fred whispered a little louder.

Then…Crookshanks tore it off of the string and trotted off with it.

"Hermione, I hate your cat," Ron stated.

"Bad Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered.

We laughed a little. Then we went downstairs.

"Well, we'll be eating down in the kitchen," Molly told us as we came down the stairs.

Fred and George appeared behind her and she screamed.

"Just because you're allowed to do magic does not mean you need to whip your wands out for everything!" She yelled at her sons.

"Hi, mum," Ginny said calmly as she passed her.

Ron passed his mother also but he stayed clear out of her way.

Molly looked at me and she was all calm again. "You hungry, Katelyn?"

Arthur put his arm around his wife. "You sure you're all right, Katelyn? Gave us quite a turn."

"Katelyn Potter," Sirius said.

Molly and Arthur separated and they looked at the front door as it opened.

"Sirius!" I exclaimed and I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back and he laughed a little.

"Katelyn why are you hugging him?!" dad asked outraged.

I stopped hugging Sirius and I turned around and saw Dad glaring at Sirius and Mum looking really confused.

"So it is true," Sirius whispered.

"Okay…I think we all need to sit down and talk about this. But later because I am hungry." I walked into the kitchen.

The dinner was quiet and awkward. No one spoke…and when we did it was about my hearing the next day.

When dinner was over everyone left the room except mum, dad, Remus, Sirius and I.

"Alright. Dad…Mum…you need to know the truth," I said getting to the bottom of things. "Sirius did not betray you. That was Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew?" Dad asked stunned.

"Yes."

"No…Black killed him."

"No he didn't! He's alive. I saw his name on the map."

"The map?" Mum asked.

"The map never lies," dad whispered.

"Exactly. He is bloody coward. He sold you and mum to Voldemort. He cut his finger off and transformed into a rat so that everyone would think he's dead."

Dad shook his head and he looked at Sirius. "Sorry, Padfoot."

"Nah! It's all right Prongs. Just glad you're back," Sirius answered shaking it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"There. Now I am going to bed because I have to go to a fucking Ministry meeting tomorrow. So good night." I walked out of the room, up the stairs, into the room I was supposed to be sleeping in and I fell fast asleep.

**

* * *

AN: I am like really tired right now. So I might not update for a few days. Sorry. **


	3. Talking and Tests

**AN: Alright! I am putting the talking in that they had dinner. I was going to type it in the last chapter but I was so tired so I am putting it on as breakfast. And I am not going to write the trial. Come on…you people know what happened. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**WARNING RATED M!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2**

**Chapter 3: Talking and Tests**

I had to wake up early that morning and I was downstairs eating breakfast with everyone. We were talking about the hearing and Voldemort. We didn't talk about anything at dinner last night…all that was said was that I had to wake up early for my hearing so here I am. Also…I made mum and dad forgive Sirius.

"This is very, very peculiar," Arthur spoke as he read the _Daily Prophet_ from yesterday. "It seems that your hearing in the Ministry is supposed to be before the entire Wizengamot."

"I don't understand. What does the Ministry of Magic have against me?" I asked confused.

"Show her. She'll find out soon enough," Moody spoke from the corner.

Kingsley handed me the _Daily Prophet_.

I read the title and it said, "THE GIRL WHO LIES." They had a picture of me when I was in the Triwizard Tournament.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well," Sirius spoke.

Then the picture and the words changed. It said, FUDGE: "ALL IS WELL." And it had a picture of Fudge.

I wanted to take a sharpie and doodle all over his fat ugly head.

"Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the _Daily Prophet_…to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned," Sirius went on.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job," Remus said explaining.

"But that's insane! No one in their right mind could believe that--."

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Katelyn. The last time Voldemort gained power…he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear."

I looked over at Sirius and I saw him look down at the table. Dad patted Sirius on the shoulder in a brotherly figure. I turned my head to look back at Remus.

"Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything…to avoid facing the terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius said leaning forward in his chair.

I looked at him.

"Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in."

Moody cleared his throat loudly.

"We believe…Voldemort maybe after something," Sirius said slowly.

"Sirius," Moody said.

"Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon?" I asked.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something.

Molly stopped what she was doing and she walked over to me and took the _Daily Prophet_ out of my hands. "No. That's enough. She's just a girl!"

I looked up at her confused and then I looked at Sirius.

"She's right Sirius," mum spoke crossing her arms. "You say much more and you might as well induct her into the Order."

"Good!" I exclaimed. "I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight!"

Mum sighed angrily. "James do something."

Dad inhaled heavily and looked at me. "Is this what you wanna do?"

I nodded. "Yes. I promised everyone that I will fight and kill Voldemort. I promised to make the world a better place. And I can't do that if I sit here whining and bitching about how unfair life is."

Mum's eyes widened when I cursed. "Katelyn!"

I looked at her. "Sorry mum. But I am joining no matter what you say or do."

Sirius smiled and leaned back in his chair. When I looked at him, he winked at me.

I smiled and took a big bite of my cereal. "Well I guess I should go get ready for my hearing," I said through my mouthful of Honey Nut Cheerios.

"Katelyn, chew before you talk," mum scolded me. "I swear you're just like your father."

I smiled even more. "Thank you!" I stood up and guzzled the milk down that was in my bowl. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and I raced upstairs.

Mum sighed heavily. "She's more like you boys, than she's a girl."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sirius asked leaning back in his chair after he took a sip of coffee.

"How is that a good thing?" Mum asked confused.

"Most guys like tom-girls."

"And you're one of them?" Mum quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Nah! Padfoot is more of the girly-girl type," dad answered.

"Hey! I haven't dated in years!"

"Find that hard to believe."

"Shut up, Prongs. Not every guy out there wants to settle down like you did."

"You should give it a try Padfoot. It's quite nice." He kissed mum on the cheek.

I smiled and I walked the rest of the way upstairs quietly.

I looked through the closet of clothes that Sirius said I could wear. I pulled out an ugly looking women's dress.

"Ew…" I scrunched my face up in disgust.

Sirius chuckled from behind me. "That was my mother's. It was her favorite dress."

"Oh…it's…umm…uh…hmm…" I coughed. "Anyways."

Sirius let out a bark like laughter. "Go on, say it."

"It's hideous. I can't be seen wearing this."

He let out another bark of laughter. "Which is why I went out with your mother, to get you this." He held out a dress that was covered in a…well…a dress cover.

"Oh Sirius! You didn't have too. I could have….managed…" I pulled out another hideous garment. I blinked at it.

"Here…just take it." Sirius handed me the dress in the dress cover and he smiled. He turned and left the room.

I heard him walk down the hall and close a door.

I closed the door and pulled the zipper down. I pulled the dress out of the cover and I smiled.

I pulled my pajamas off and I pulled the dress over my head. It was from _Wet Seal. _The dress featured a halter tie neck, smocked empire waist with covered button detail, surplice bust, tiered body and approximately 56 inches long. The color was a dark blue almost black color. So it was appropriate to wear to the hearing.

I was afraid that I would end up making myself look not presentable. And I wouldn't want that so the "jury" or whatever wouldn't find me guilty. Because you are always innocent until proven guilty…well…I was guilty first. So in my case I am guilty until proven innocent. Oh boy…

I walked down the stairs and I walked over to mum. "Mummy?"

Mum looked at me and she smiled. "You look very presentable, honey."

I smiled at her thankfully. "I don't think so yet…can you help me with my hair?"

She nodded. "Sure."

I sat down in a chair and I handed her my brush and comb.

She smiled as she turned the brush and comb over. "Hey…this used to be my brush and comb. Where did you get this?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I think I found it…or…it was a gift…"

"From who?"

"I dunno…it just said that it was yours and that I could have it."

"Hmm…" She shrugged and she started brushing my hair.

It took her about an hour to finish working on my hair.

She had parted my hair evenly and she curled it with her wand.

I grabbed a mirror and I looked at my reflection.

This girl didn't look like me…

She had my green eyes and my black hair but that was about it.

Her skin was darker as if she got a tan and her eyebrows were perfectly plucked to perfection. Her lips were a little pink and her face looked a smidge pale.

I frowned…it was me. I had changed a lot. My eye and hair color was the same.

My hair was longer. It was below my breasts now even when it was curled the way it was. It looked shinier too. Last time I looked at my hair it was a dull black.

I was changing…

I was taller…I was a little bigger…I got more curves…hell even my breasts look bigger!

"Something wrong, honey?" mum asked with a concerned look on her face.

I shook my head and put the mirror down gently. "No. I just…look different is all."

"You're getting older."

"I know…but I look full of life now…" I looked at her. "The last time I looked like this…was when…" I bit my lip and I looked away from her. "Never mind."

The last time I had looked so full of life was when the last time…I saw Harry smiling and laughing. It was after we made up and we were closer again…but now…we were apart. I was twinless.

Dad looked at his wrist watch. "Come on, sweetie. It's almost time for your hearing. We need to get there really early."

I looked up at him. "You're taking me?"

"Well, who else would?" He asked smiling.

I smiled weakly and I put shoes on. We said our goodbyes and walked to the train station.

I stared at my father as he tried to get on the escalator.

Muggles stared at him like he was from another planet.

I looked at them. "He had a serious injury with his legs. He hasn't used an escalator in years." I sniffed and I let out a fake sob.

They walked away with pitied looks.

I walked over to dad. "Daddy…heh…you're embarrassing me."

"How the hell do you get on these things?" he asked annoyed.

"Daddy…watch the other people."

He looked at the Muggles and he did exactly what they did.

I got on and I walked down a few steps to be right behind my dad.

He bended at the knees a little.

"Daddy stop it!" I hissed.

He stepped off the escalator and he started walking like a robot.

I rolled my eyes and followed after him.

"Trains…underground?" He asked me. He swiped his hand across the scanner and he tried getting through but the machine wouldn't let him. "What the--?" He asked as he kept swiping his hand across the scanner.

I sighed heavily and I inserted my card in a little slot and the gate opened letting dad through.

He walked through and he looked at me in curiosity.

I inserted my card again and I walked through.

"Ooh…" dad mused as he stared at the machine. "Interesting."

I grabbed his arm. "Come on, dad." I pulled him along with me.

Once we got off the subway we were walking on a kind of abandoned street.

"Here we are," dad said as he walked over to a phone booth.

I stared at it. "Dad…that's and old fashioned phone booth."

He looked at me confused. "Phone booth…whats a phone booth."

"It's booth with a phone in it."

He squinted his eyes at me. "Smarty-pants."

"I know…just like my mummy, huh?" I asked innocently.

Dad chuckled. "You even looked like your mother doing that."

I smiled. "Well…like mother like daughter." I smirked and skipped merrily to the phone booth.

000

(Hours Later)

As soon as we walked back into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, I kicked my shoes off and ran into the kitchen.

"Food! I need food!" I screamed as I rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge. I found a box of Wheat Thins and I started shoving the little wheat crackers into my mouth. I opened the fridge and pulled out a soda.

I sat down at the table pigging out. I burped loud. "Oops." I smiled sheepishly.

I looked around the room and saw Sirius staring at me.

"H'llo," I replied through a mouthful of Wheat Thins.

"Well, isn't someone a little piggy?" Sirius asked laughing lightly.

"I 'unno," I gulped the Wheat Thins down my throat with some soda to help it all go down, "I dunno why I'm so hungry. I just got really hungry all of the sudden."

"That's alright. It happens." He smiled at me.

When I was done pigging out, I walked up the stairs slowly so I wouldn't upset my stomach. I walked over to Fred and George's room and I knocked lightly.

Fred opened the door and he smiled warmly at me. "Hello Katelyn? What's up?"

I walked into the room and I sat down on Fred's bed. "I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure," Fred said.

"What is it?" George asked.

"I need you guys to go to a drugstore and…" I bit my lip and whispered, "and get me a pregnancy test."

Their eyes widened. They looked at each other with their mouths open and they looked back at me.

"Are…are you serious?" Fred asked staring at me like I was crazy.

"Yes…"

"Wow…that's…um…why can't you get it yourself?" George asked.

"Because wouldn't it be weird if a fifteen year old girl was buying a pregnancy test at a drugstore?"

"Not as weird as two seventeen year old boys buying a pregnancy test," Fred said as a matter of fact.

"Ugh! Whatever! Just get me one!" I stood up and I walked out their room into mine.

000

(An Hour Later)

There was a soft knocking at my door and then a few kicks too.

I stood up and rushed over to the door and I opened it. "What took you two so long?"

"Hey! We didn't know which ones to buy so we bought all kinds of pregnancy tests," Fred said.

"You're welcome!" George huffed angrily.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that you did this for me," I thanked them smiling.

"No problem-o," Fred said dismissively. "We'll see you at dinner."

Then they walked out and closed the door behind them.

I dumped the bag on my bed and I realized that they weren't kidding when they said they bought every kind of pregnancy test there was.

There was: Clear Blue Digital, First Response, Quick Stream, Bio Med (One Step Early), EPT, Early Result Pregnancy Test, and some of them were just called Pregnancy Test.

I picked up First Response and Clear Blue. Those were the ones I heard of on TV…and some of the girls back at Hogwarts.

I gulped…I was _one_ of those girls. I was _one_ of those girls that I used to laugh at. Or at least…I _might_ be one of those girls. Merlin I hoped not.

I walked into the bathroom and I set the boxes on the counter. I sat on the closed toilet seat and I stared at the pregnancy tests.

"What have I done?" I asked myself shakily. "Why did I let him…when I vulnerable too!" I banged my head on the counter. "Ow…" I lifted my head and I rubbed the new bump on my head.

I opened First Response since I had heard they're more accurate than another test out there.

I sighed heavily. "Just pee on the stick…just pee on the stick," I chanted trying to actually do the most simplest of tasks.

After I did what I was supposed I started to stare at the stick.

"Hmm…it's not seasoned yet," I whispered to myself.

About two minutes passed and I looked at the test. There was a mark on it.

I picked it up and I stared at it. I gulped. "There it is…that…pink little plus sign…"

I outstretched my arm and shook it. "That is so unholy."

I looked back at it and the sign hadn't changed. It wasn't an Etch-A-Sketch.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered. The words...never sounded so loud...even since they were whispered.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Alright…I have Winter Break which is a weeklong. And I will try my best to update the most I can for ALL of my stories. Please review! **


	4. Memories

**AN: Okay. So the last chapter shocked people. And they thought the Fred and George thing was hilarious! And to "Can't Be Without You" Katelyn had sex in the second to last chapter in HPAR 1. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**WARNING RATED M!!!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

I had cried myself to sleep but I woke up screaming in terror. Thankfully I had my own room and that there were about a million rooms in here so no one heard me scream.

I was turning fifteen tomorrow and I was pregnant! Why was I so irresponsible?! Why didn't I say no? Yes, I wanted to have sex with Draco but not until I was…older! If my friends knew…they would think of me as nothing but a pregnant slut.

My eyes widened and I sat up. "What _would _they think of me? What would my parents say? What would my loved ones say? What the _hell_ will Draco say?!"

I started panicking.

My dad would want to kill Draco, mum would be so upset that she would be in tears, Sirius would also want to kill Draco, Remus…I don't know what Remus would do.

A smile started forming on my lips.

Remus. Maybe Remus would help me! He's a smart guy. Maybe he could help me…get…rid of…it…Maybe I could only tell Remus and he can take me to an abortion place. Maybe if I asked him he wouldn't tell anybody.

My smile turned into a frown instantly.

Remus wouldn't be able to help me. One, he was a terrible liar. Two, he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from his friends. Three, they would tear him apart until he told.

I sighed heavily. "What am I going to do?"

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I spoke softly.

Mum walked in with a concerned look on her face.

Oh great…

"I heard you screaming and I came in to see if you were all right. Are you okay, honey?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"I'm fine," I answered trying to smile.

She gave me the 'I-don't-believe-you look.

I sighed heavily and I looked away from her look. "Mummy…I'm…afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" She put her hand on my shoulder and she squeezed my shoulder gently.

I looked at her with tears in my green eyes that she has passed down onto me. "Mummy…I'm scared to tell you something…"

"Honey, you know you can always talk to me. About everything." She placed her hand on the side of my face.

"I know mummy. I just…I don't know what you'll have to say about what I have to tell you."

"Just tell me…"

"Okay. But you can't tell daddy."

"Oh? Is that good or bad?" She was nervous now…and I was getting more and more panicked.

"Mummy…I'm…I'm…"

"You're? What is it, honey? You're starting to scare me. Just tell me."

"Mummy…I'm pre…pre…"

"Pre?"

"Pregnant! Mummy, I'm pregnant!" I burst into tears as soon as the words slipped out of my mouth.

Mum's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Are…are sure?"

I nodded slowly. "I took a pregnancy test."

"Well…sometimes pregnancy tests aren't always accurate."

"Should we go to the doctors then?"

"Yes…but after your birthday, honey." She sighed. "Do you know how long ago it was…when…you…umm…?"

"Had sex?" I smiled and I giggled lightly.

"Oh Merlin," she groaned and she put a hand on her forehead.

"Mum? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just hard for me to hear you say sex so casually."

"Well…that's how I came to be…it's the reason for my existents. Of course I have no problem saying it. I mean when I was younger I used to giggle but now…I mean…I just…think of it casually."

She nodded very slowly and her eyes looked away from me.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

She sighed heavily. "No…I'm just…confused is all."

"About what?"

"Why would you have sex?"

I bit my lip and I started chewing on it. "I'm not quite sure. I had sex when I was in a vulnerable state."

"So you didn't want too?"

"No. It's not that I didn't want to. It's just…not at that age…"

"Oh…well…I'm going back to bed so I can have a lot of energy for tomorrow." She stood up. "Get to bed."

I laid down in my bed and she pulled the covers over me.

"Mummy--," I started.

She put her finger on my lips. "Shh…sleep. You need rest." She kissed my forehead where my scar was and she walked over to the door.

"Night Mummy. I love you," I mumbled as I turned over.

"Goodnight, honey. I love you so much." She closed the door behind her.

I gripped my sheets tight. So tight that my knuckles turned white. I still remember that night perfectly…

000

(Flashback)

I sat down on Draco's bed crying my eyes out. I didn't want my parents to see me as weak. I only cried a little when I was with them…but when I walked with Draco then when I lost control and burst into tears.

He sat on his bed to put a comforting arm around me and he held me close to him. He started stroking my hair whispering comforting words in my ear.

But…I knew…that this was different…

He laid me down on his bed and he rolled on top of me.

I whimpered a little.

He stroked the side of my face. "Shh. Everything is going to be okay," he assured me.

I inhaled and exhaled shakily.

I felt his warm breath on my neck as he placed soft kisses on my neck.

I felt a shiver run along my spine. This felt funny…and yet…it felt…right.

I gripped onto the front of his shirt as he started nibbling on my neck. I gripped onto his shirt tighter and my knuckles turned white.

He laid kisses up my neck and across my jaw line.

I bit my lip afraid to moan if I embarrassed myself.

Draco whispered, "Do you not want to?" as he pulled away to look at my face.

I shook my head. "I do. I'm just scared Draco." I managed shakily. I leaned my head into his chest, and closed my eyes. "Promise it won't hurt too much?"

He kissed the top of my head to answer and pulled me off his chest to lay me down to face him.

Draco smiled, and kissed my lips with a different passion from before, and an even different one from the usual. It was tender, and less urgent. It felt different, but good.

I kissed him back, and moaned into his mouth when his tongue slid against my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth. This sent a sensational tingle through my body and I slowly opened my mouth.

His tongue slid into my mouth, and began exploring my mouth and claimed everything to be his in a way. This new sensation made my head dizzy and I could only focus on his lips and tongue.

I didn't realize that I moaned in protest when he pulled away from the kiss until he smiled, and kissed me quickly on the forehead before moving on to my neck.

I closed my eyes and let my body feel his caresses and kisses as if there was nothing wrong in the world. I felt his warm fingers on my skin when he began to unbutton my shirt, and when he fumbled with one button, I opened my eyes, and helped him. He smiled, and kissed me once more. Once my shirt was off, it wasn't long before his clothes and the rest of my clothes fell off.

I hardly had any time to think about what was happening. Before I knew it, Draco was kissing my stomach, and caressing my breasts. I bit down another moan, and closed my eyes. He moved lower, and caressed the inside of my legs, shooting another pleasing sensation through me. I moaned.

He chuckled, and kissed the palm of my hand.

"Draco..." I breathed.

He looked up at me, and smiled. "Does it hurt?"

"No. It..." I hesitated and blushed. "It feels good."

He grinned, and kissed the inside of my legs. I gripped onto the thin blanket under me with both hands, and formed a fist to prevent me from embarrassing myself by moaning too much.

That was when he waved his wand to silence our surroundings and to summon up some lubricants. I watched him do this, and bit my lip in embarrassment.

He scooped up some of the lubricant with his index finger, and rubbed it on the length of his finger. The last time I saw, he was pretty hard, and looked like he was keeping himself from cumming prematurely.

Draco looked up briefly and whispered, "This might feel a bit weird." as he slipped his finger into my hole.

I whimpered slightly at the new feeling and closed my eyes once more.

He slipped his finger in and out until he could move in and out freely. Then, he rubbed some more lubricant on his index finger and his middle finger and then inserted the two fingers in. I winced at the slight pain, and wrinkled up my forehead.

He repeated the process until he could easily fit three fingers in with ease. Each time, the pain increased for me, but it seemed bearable.

"This is where it hurts a little love. Hold on." was what Draco breathlessly said.

I breathed, "What...?!" He pushed the head of his cock into me, and a sharp shock of pain shot through my body. I yelled out, but reduced it to a simple, "Fuck!"

Draco chuckled, and caressed my face, "The hardest part is over."

I nodded, and didn't notice my body moving on its own. I heard Draco curse under his breath.

"Damn. Katelyn, I was going to go easy on you, but I can't hold it. Sorry!" was what he exclaimed as he pulled out, and thrusted himself deep inside me.

I yelled out in pain at first, and after a few thrusts, that was when I felt IT. I yelled out in pleasure, and my back arched.

"Fuck! Draco! Do it again!" I grabbed onto his shoulders, and waited for him to hit the SPOT again.

He did, and I screamed out repeatedly until I couldn't hold it anymore. A rush of spasms hit me, and the pressure seemed to affect Draco as well. He came soon after, and collapsed onto me. I breathed heavily, and noticed that I was covered in sweat as was Draco.

Draco kissed my lips softly and he laid down next to me.

We didn't talk after that. After that…I curled myself into a little ball hoping that my pain would just end…but it didn't.

000

(End of Flashback)

I smiled weakly at that memory. Then I frowned. The memory would have been more enjoyable if I didn't become a preggo.

I glared down at my stomach. "I hate you."

I sighed heavily and I started to rub my stomach. "Don't worry. I don't hate you…you're probably all I got."

**

* * *

AN: Yeah…umm…cough…awkward. Please review. ****And I am so sorry it took so long to update but my fanfiction account was like crashed. I couldn't do anything!!!**


	5. Happy Birthday

**AN: I am sooo sorry that I didn't write in a long time! I didn't have any inspiration and I didn't know what to write. And links to outfits are at the bottom. Please look at them. I took some time out of my busy business to do that for you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or the outfits. **

**WARNING: Quite a few cuss words. **

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 5: Happy Birthday**

(Katey's POV)

I awoke the next morning feeling like crap. _Such a wonderful feeling to have on your birthday isn't it?_ I sighed heavily. _Might as well get this over with._

I climbed out of my bed and I walked to the bathroom. Thank Merlin that I was near the bathroom... I felt bile come its way up my throat and I ran the rest of the way to the bathroom. I kneeled over to the toilet and practically puked my guts out. I flushed the toilet before I kneeled away from the toilet. I didn't want to see all the nasty contents of it. That would just make me puke even more.

I stood up from the floor and I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth and wash out my mouth.

There was a soft knock on my door and that person who knocked walked in without saying anything. I would have to talk to that person later.

"Honey, are you okay?"

I sighed. _Mum..._

"Honey...where are you?" She asked.

"Bathroom..." I cried out weakly to her.

She walked over to the bathroom and stared at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah...just normal pregnancy feelings."

She laughed a little. "Oh...I remember that. Trust me."

I laughed a little too. "Yeah...but you had it twice as bad as me."

She smiled. "Yeah. Hopefully you don't have it as bad as me."

"Me too." I placed my toothbrush in the little toothbrush holder and I turned around to face her.

She smiled wider and hugged me. "Happy Birthday, honey."

I smiled and I hugged her back. Well...mostly I clung onto her. "Thanks, mummy."

She pulled away and kissed me on the forehead. "Now. Get dressed so we can make this the best birthday ever."

I shook my head. "No matter what you guys do...nothing will ever change my mood..."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why is that?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "You forgot already!"

"I hope you don't mean what I think you mean..."

I crossed my arms and I looked around the bathroom.

"Honey! You can't be stuck about what happened in the past. What's in the past is the past for a reason. The past is the past."

I clenched my hands into fists. "So if you stay dead...would you want me to forget about you?"

I heard her gasp a little. I took her by surprise and I was happy about that for some reason.

"How dare you forget about Harry?! Even on his own birthday!" I felt tears sting my eyes and roll down my face.

I didn't want to sound like a total bitch...but...today wasn't only _my_ big day! It was also Harry's big day. Just because he's dea...just because he's not around anymore doesn't mean we have to act like he never existed!

"Oh...honey. I'm sorry. I just...I want you to get past this...I don't want you to dwell on the past..." Mum explained to me. "Please don't cry on your big day..."

"It's not my big day!!!" I yelled at her.

"Yes, it is..."

"No its not!!! It's Harry's day too!"

"Stop living in the past. We are all mourning for Harry but we need to be strong!"

"I don't think you ever cared for him..." I whispered.

She gasped again and then she got angry...I could hear it in her voice. "Katelyn Lillian Potter! Just because I don't mope around like you do doesn't mean that I love him any less. But when you act like this...I love you less!" She walked out of my room and slammed it.

"Fuck you!!!" I yelled at her and I fell to my knees bursting into tears.

I wrapped my arms around myself hoping that my arms would hold me together. But I wasn't having very much luck...

I feel like I should runaway because of all the trouble I've been causing...my mum is starting to hate me...my friends aren't talking to me...and I was pregnant...what else could...or would go wrong?

There was a soft knock on the door AGAIN.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

_Ugh...Dad...fantastic._

"Please leave me alone," I called weakly.

He opened the door anyway and walked in. "Sweetie...what happened?"

"Mum's acting like Harry was never here..." I wiped my tears away.

Dad sat down next to me and he pulled me into my arms. "Sweetie...your mother cried herself to sleep last night because of today...she swore that she wouldn't think of Harry so she could make this the best birthday you ever had."

"Trust me...we're going to need to do a lot more work to get there," I mumbled.

"What?"

I looked at him. "Hmm?"

"What did you say?"

"Umm...can you give me a few minutes alone? I want sometime to think."

He nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Okay. Just holler when you need me." And he stood up and walked out of the room closing the door shut as he went.

I sighed heavily and I walked over to my window. I looked out the window and it was a little hot outside since it was still in July. The very ending of July to be more specific. School would be starting up soon. Around August 25th.

I sat on the window ledge and I looked out with a heavy sigh. "I wish you were here Harry. I know that you would stand by me no matter what since you did it before.

"I don't know what to do anymore. Ever since you left me, things haven't been going the way I planned. I'm having our enemy's baby, mum is acting like nothing ever happened, and I seem to be the only miserable one.

"Sometimes I wish that I hadn't saved Diggory at the last tournament. I don't want to seem as a bitch but if I knew that if I tried to save Diggory I would lose you…I would much rather lose a complete stranger than you…

"I love you, Harry. Happy birthday."

A tear fell from my eye and then all of the sudden more and more fell. The tears that fell landed on my lap. After a while, my pajamas ended up getting soaked. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and I stood.

I walked to my closet and I pulled out the clothes I was going to wear today. I pulled off my pajamas and I pulled on the clothes I was going to wear. I walked over to my vanity mirror and I waved my wand over my head repeatedly. I pulled out my make-up; then I started putting my make-up on but not heavy make-up but just a bit to make my eyes pop. I stood from my vanity mirror and I pulled my shoes on.

I took a heavy breath and walked down the stairs. Each time my shoes made a little 'click, clop' sound, I felt my heart dread this. I walked into the kitchen and all conversations died.

Everyone looked up at me and stared hard at me.

I took another deep breath before I said, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. But you must understand how hard it is to lose someone who was so close to you. To lose someone who was ever really there for you. And I'm sorry that I've been acting really miserable. I don't mean to be…it's hard for me. I got two of my family members back and I lost one that was my world."

I looked at my mum and I saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, mummy."

Mum handed her wine glass to dad and she walked over to me. "There's nothing forgive." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

I started to sob in her arms and she started to sob as well because…well…probably because of how happy she was or that I was finally starting to move on.

We all went out back and then someone I loved and cared deeply for came out into the background.

I turned my head and I smiled widely.

"Katey!!!"

"Bexxi!!!"

We ran to each other and we hugged each other tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I told her as we pulled away from the hug.

"I'm glad to be here," she told me with a big smile on her face.

I smiled too and I thought about the last time I saw her…my smile faded. I saw her last at Harry's funeral…and…she didn't know…about…the thing growing in me…

"What's wrong?" She asked me with concern written all over her face.

I shook my head a little and I did my best to smile. "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Okay." She shrugged it off easily…for now.

"You look great!" I complimented her.

"Not as great as the birthday girl," she complimented back to me.

"Now…you lovelies didn't forget about me did you?"

Bexxi and I turned around and we started squealing. "Desi!!!" We both yelled and ran to her.

We almost tackled her to floor but her back hit the wall.

"Omg! I missed you!"

"I can't believe you're here!"

"It's been so long!"

We all shouted those types of phrases at the same time. We all shared looks and then we started giggling.

"Oh boy, do you think we can hear that for the rest of the day?" Molly asked my mum.

"We might as well," my mum answered with a little laugh.

I turned my head and I saw Ron and Hermione talking all by themselves. They looked lonely without Harry. They looked like lonely loners.

I looked back at Bexxi and Desi to see that they were looking over at them too.

"Why don't we?" I asked them and they nodded.

We walked over to Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys," I greeted them as I stood next to Hermione.

"Hi…" They replied depressed and glumly.

"You guys looked kind of lonely so we thought that we should hang out with you both. That is, if that's okay."

They looked at each other and back at us shrugging.

"Look…I know you guys miss Harry a lot…but he wouldn't want us moping around like sad sacks of crap."

"Katelyn!" My mother scolded me.

I looked over at her. "Sorry mum."

"Watch your language. You're at your own birthday party, for the love of Merlin."

"I said sorry. I'm just trying to get a point across here." I turned back towards the two. "Please…Harry wouldn't want you to be moping around. You guys are his best friends…so please for the sake of the ones that care about you…don't be moping all over the place."

Hermione smiled…she actually smiled. "Thanks Katelyn. You always know what to say to people."

"I know. I get that from my parents."

"Mostly from your mother," my dad replied and Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement.

I giggled when dad glared at them with my mum giggling beside her husband.

_Maybe…just maybe…this won't be the worst birthday of my life…_

(Hours Later)

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Katelyn. Happy Birthday to you," everyone sang to me as I blew out my 15 candles.

_My 15 candles. I was already 15. Time is flying by…_

"You live in a zoo, you look like a monkey and you smell like one too!" dad and Sirius sang out loud while Remus scooted away from them acting like he had no idea who they were.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "All right! Time for cake!"

Mum waved her wand and all the cake got cut into equal pieces. She waved her wand again and the pieces of cakes that were now on plates flew out to the guests.

"Wait!" Desi yelled.

Everyone stopped in mid raise of their fork to their mouth.

"Katelyn needs to have the first bite. After all it is her birthday," Bexxi continued.

I smiled and I took the first bite of the delicious chocolate cake.

The chocolate cake was mixed with bananas and strawberries. So it was like an unhealthy fruit cake with delicious chocolate frosting.

"Girl loves her chocolate as much as her parents," Sirius commented as he took a bite of the cake.

(An Hour Later; Katey's Room)

I closed the door softly and I turned towards Bexxi and Desi.

"All right…what is it? Spill. Put all the cards on the table," Desi and Bexxi replied in unison.

I sighed heavily and I sat on my bed. "Okay…remember the night when Harry…you know…"

They both nodded. They knew that I wasn't comfortable with saying the word 'die', 'dead', or 'died'.

"Well…Draco and I went to his room."

"Alone?" Bexxi asked with her eyes wide.

"Yes."

Desi and Bexxi's mouths dropped and their eyes grew humongous like they were owl's eyes.

"Well…we…we had…" I leaned towards them and I whispered, "we had sex."

**

* * *

AN: Okay…you guys might hate me for leaving it off like that but I wanted a little cliffy. Okay here is Desi's description in case you guys forgot how she looked like. **

**Desiree Patricia Welcome had dark skin and dark brown hair that looked black. She had brown eyes to match. Desiree wasn't a fan of reading, learning, but she was a little fan of Quidditch. But she was mostly fond of BOYS!!! She had her first kiss in third year and the guy who she shared it with was a total jerk after so she wished she didn't share it with him. **

**Now here are the outfits and hairstyles (****don't forget to take out the spaces! And to see what the colors are roll over the square boxes that have different colors****):**

**Katey's: ****http://www****. /catalog ? categoryId= 101&subcategory Id=115& productId=19719 (white color)**

**http://www****. /catalog ? categoryId= 102&subCategoryId =117&product Id= 19579 (white color)**

**http://www****. /catalog/ ? categoryId= 109&subCategoryId =207&productId= 19832 (white color)**

**http://i71****. photobucket. com/albums/ i156/nessaangel89 /PROM%20HAIR %20STYLES/ **

**Bexxi's: ****http://www****. /catalog ?category Id=102&subCategoryId =117&productId= 17535 (blue)**

**http://www****. /catalog/ ?categoryId= 101&subCategoryId=115& productId=18866 (blue)**

**http://www****. /catalog/ ?categoryId= 109&subCategoryId=207 &productId=18416 (black color)**

**http://i281****. / albums/kk206/ babygirl1985_2005 /prom_hairstyles_ 07_ **

**Desi's: ****http://www****. /catalog/ ?categoryId= 102&subCategoryId =117&productId= 17120 (black)**

**http://www****. /catalog/ ?categoryId =101&subCategoryId= 113&productId= 17944 (black)**

**http://www****. /catalog/ ?categoryId= 109&subCategoryId= 207&productId= 18360 (black)**

**http://img****. /albums/v402 /yarragirl/RP **

**Okay so that is all of the links. Now please review because I had absolutely no ideas as I was writing this I just wrote whatever came to mind. Now please review!!! Thank you for waiting so long for me to review!!!**


	6. Tests and Letters

**AN: Okay…here we go. Desi and Bexxi's reactions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter **

**WARNING: Rated M!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 6: Testing and Letters**

(An Hour Later; Katey's Room)

I closed the door softly and I turned towards Bexxi and Desi.

"All right…what is it? Spill. Put all the cards on the table," Desi and Bexxi replied in unison.

I sighed heavily and I sat on my bed. "Okay…remember the night when Harry…you know…"

They both nodded. They knew that I wasn't comfortable with saying the word 'die', 'dead', or 'died'.

"Well…Draco and I went to his room."

"Alone?" Bexxi asked with her eyes wide.

"Yes."

Desi and Bexxi's mouths dropped and their eyes grew humongous like they were owl's eyes.

"Well…we…we had…" I leaned towards them and I whispered, "we had sex."

If I thought that their eyes were wide before…then WOW! They were even bigger than owl's eyes and their mouths were practically touching the floor! Well…not really but they were hanging more than before.

"You had sex?" Desi asked.

"With Draco Malfoy?" Bexxi asked.

I nodded. "Yes…yes I did."

They shared a look with each other and then a sly grin appeared on their faces as they turned their heads to look back at me.

"Well…" Desi said.

"Well what?" I asked.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"How was sex with Malfoy?" Bexxi asked irritated.

"How that," I replied blushing and a sheepish grin appeared on my face.

"Yes that!" They yelled at me.

I giggled. "Well sorry!"

"Well answer the question!" Desi and Bexxi demanded.

"What question?" I asked with a sly grin on my face.

"Katelyn Lillian Potter…I will kick your ass if you do not tell me how sex with Malfoy was," Desi replied with a serious face.

I sighed and shrugged. "It was…" I shrugged again. "Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah."

"She's lying," Bexxi stated.

"Okay, okay! It was great. Even though I was in a vulnerable state."

Bexxi gasped. "Then that's rape!!!"

"No! It's not like I didn't want to do it…well…I mean…I dunno." I sighed.

"Did you or did you not want to have sex with him?" Desi asked.

"Yeah, I did. Just…not then and there."

"Then that's rape…"

I sighed heavily. "That's not even the worst part."

"What do you mean?"

"There's more?" Bexxi asked and I could tell that she was nervous by the sound of her voice.

"Yes…there is more," I said and my stomach turned into knots.

"What is it, Katey?"

I looked up at them. "I'm pregnant with his baby."

"Oh my god…"

"Oh, Katey! See look what happened!" Desi yelled.

"You're not helping her here, Desi."

"I'm sorry…but…you were the one who didn't speak up. You got into this yourself."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I needed comfort! I was tired of people saying 'I'm sorry' or 'I know how you feel'! I needed someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, and he did that! He was the only one that really comforted me!" I started crying. "You guys just don't understand."

I felt a hand placed on top of mine and I looked up to see that it was Bexxi's hand.

"Then help us to understand," Bexxi whispered.

I pulled my hand away from hers. "No. Forget it. It's not important."

"Yes, it is. Katey, you're crying."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I stood and left my room slamming my door loudly.

"What's up, kiddo?" dad asked me. He was closing the door to the bathroom and had seen me slam my door loudly.

I wiped my tears away quickly and I looked at him with a forced smile. "Nothing. What's up with you?"

He pointed his thumb towards the bathroom door. "Bathroom."

"I know that…you just came out of there."

He walked over to me and he had concern written on his face. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean, daddy?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. You're just acting strange is all."

I laughed at him. "You're silly, daddy!!!"

"Right…" He raised his eyebrows at me and walked back down the stairs.

I inhaled deeply and fought the urge to cry. Dad had just raised his eyebrows at me…like Malfoy does…curse him!!! Making me like this! Emotional and physically unstable!!!

"You all right, honey?" Mum asked.

I sighed heavily. "Dad talk to you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Thanks a lot dad."

"He's just worried about you…you can't blame him. We're keeping him the dark."

"He needs to stay in the dark…no matter what."

"Honey, I think we should tell him."

I shook my head. "No way, mum. Are you crazy?"

"No. But remember he is your father whether you like it or not he has a right to know."

"No one has a right to know except me."

"And the baby's father."

I looked down. "Even if I told the baby's father about the baby…he wouldn't do anything."

"You don't know that."

"No, mum. You don't know him. He's…he's different than most guys."

"Then he would understand since he is different than most guys."

"Mum…stop. You don't understand and stop trying too. Please. That's all I ask for."

Mum smiled at me as if she understood completely. "Of course. It's a big day for you."

I smiled. She said the right thing. She didn't say that it was _my_ big day but that it was a big day for me. I was happy that she had listened to what I had said earlier.

"Thanks mum."

"You're welcome." She walked down the stairs.

(James's POV)

As soon as I saw my lovely wife walking down the stairs, I walked over to her quickly.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Well what?" She asked me back.

"What did she say?"

"What did who say?"

"Lily."

"James."

Sirius chuckled and when I turned my head and glared him, he stopped chuckling.

"Don't me so mean, Prongsie," Sirius told me.

"Well, I wanna know what happened."

"She didn't tell me anything," Lily told me.

"She didn't?"

"Well…she did…but…she doesn't want me to tell you."

"Why not?"

Lily shrugged. "Her own personal reasons."

I groaned and I banged my head on the table repeatedly. After a while I felt a pillow be placed on the table and I thanked whoever did that.

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked Lily.

"I have no idea. But he really needs to calm down," Lily told Sirius but mostly me.

"Sorry!" I yelled with my face in the pillow.

Lily and Sirius laughed at me.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I heard my daughter ask me.

I lifted my head up and saw her staring at me with concern written all over her face. She really looked like her mother when she had that look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sweetie," I told her…but only lying a smidge.

"He wants to know whats going on with you," Sirius told her.

"Thank you, Padfoot," I yelled with sarcasm in the tone of my voice.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet, daddy…not yet…" she told me.

I nodded at her letting her know that I understood. There were things that I wanted to tell _my_ parents but I didn't know how or I didn't when or I didn't know if I should tell them or not. I think most teens go through that in their teen years.

"I understand sweetie," I told her and I was not lying when I told her this.

"Thanks daddy." She walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

(Katey's POV)

I wanna tell my daddy. I really do. But I don't know how to tell him. I don't know when to tell him. And I don't know if I should tell him or not. I wonder if most teens go through this in their lives.

(The Next Day)

"Wake-up. Come on, wake-up," someone told me as they started shaking me.

I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything since I didn't have my contacts in or my glasses on.

"Here." The person handed me my glasses.

"Thanks," I mumbled lazily and I put my glasses on. "Oh, hi mum."

"Come on, let's go to the hospital now."

I sat up and I stretched. "Why now?"

"Because there will be less people there at this time."

I looked at the clock and it read, 6:50am…AM?!

"Mum!!! It's barely 7 in the morning!!!"

"Yes, I know. Now get dressed please."

"Ugh! Fine!" I got up and went into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and I put my contacts in. I walked to my closet and rummaged through it.

I put on a gray t-shirt what had three cupcakes and one muffin. The cupcakes were saying, "Muffins are just ugly cupcakes." The one muffin was winking and saying, "Cupcakes are just HATERS!"

I pulled up white braided waist trousers and it had like five pockets or something like that. Just something very simple.

I put on white socks on and then I pulled my white foil heart lace up shoes. I tied the ties tightly and I stood up. I stretched again and went down the stairs quietly.

"Ready to go?" Mum asked me.

"Not really," I answered as I headed towards the kitchen.

Mum grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the Fire Place. "No time to eat."

"But…but I'm hungry."

"Sorry, but no."

"You're so unfair!!! I'm feeding for two now!!!"

"Shh!" She shushed me. "Now…do you know how to travel by Floo Network."

"Sorta…"

"Just throw the Floo powder in the fire place; say, 'St. Mungos' and then climb into the green flames and you will end up at St. Mungos."

"Yeah…I know but the last time I used Floo…I ended up somewhere that scared the shit out of me and Harry."

"Don't worry…I won't let anything bad happen. Just go ahead."

I grabbed the Floo Powder and I threw it into the fireplace. "St. Mungos." I climbed into the green filled fireplace.

I tumbled out of a fireplace and landed on my butt.

"Owie…" I stood and rubbed my behind. "My butt."

I walked away from the fireplace and I sat down in a chair waiting for my mum to come walking out or tumbling out.

My mum walked out of the fireplace and she brushed her clothes off.

"Guess I got my clumsiness from my father," I said aloud.

Mum nodded with a smile on her face as she walked over to me. "Yes. You did."

"Guess that's where Harry got it too."

"Yes. Your father always stumbled out of the fireplace. That's why he liked Apparition better. But he was still terrible at it."

I laughed. "What is daddy _not_ terrible at?"

She laughed this time. "I don't know."

"Are you sure about that?" I smirked.

She looked at me. "Katelyn…that is such dirty language!"

I rolled my eyes. "Get used to it mum. Kids talk like that now. It's just who we are."

"I swear…Sirius is more like your father than James."

I laughed again. "Yeah."

A Mediwitch walked over to me and my mother. "Hello. How may I help you two today?"

I looked around. "You guys look busy. We can come back later." I stood and made a break for it but…my mother grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"We need a pregnancy test," mum told the Mediwitch. "And I would like to know who the father is."

I looked down ashamed. She made it seem like I was a complete slut. Sleeping around people.

She looked at me and must have read my mind or something. "It's only to make sure that no one tricked you, honey."

I smiled at her. That made a lot of sense. People can be real assholes in this world and one of those assholes could have tricked me.

"All right. I'll write you down for type two pregnancy test," the Mediwitch told us as she wrote something down and walked away from us. She ripped the paper off of her clipboard and handed it to the receptionist.

"Type two?" I asked mum.

"Yeah. There are many pregnancy test types. Like type one is just the pregnancy test. Type two is the pregnancy test and the name of the partner. Type three is the pregnancy test and if the baby will be magical or not. Type four is pregnancy test, name of the partner, and if the baby will be magical or not."

"Oh…I wish I took type four."

"We can change it if you want."

I shook my head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because…when I have the baby…I'm going to drop out of Hogwarts and live like a Muggle."

Mum's eyes widened at my words. "I'm sorry…I don't think I heard you right."

"I'm going to have this baby and live like a Muggle."

"Why?"

"I don't want to raise my baby in this kind of environment."

"It's not that bad."

"Mum…people are dying…people are disappearing…Sirius, Remus and Dad are restless…always on alert. People are depending on me and I am just one person. Not to mention a knocked up person!"

Mum sighed heavily. "Don't worry. If you ever need help your father and I will help you."

"Mum please…this is something I want."

"But doesn't the father have a say in this?"

"What father? He isn't gonna be a father. I thought about it and I know now. He's a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't care about anything but money and being Purebloods."

"He could be different."

"I don't know. I barely know him."

"You slept with someone you barely knew?!"

"I knew him! Just…not who he was. I don't…it's hard to explain."

"If you don't care for him…why are you still wearing his ring?" Mum asked pointing to the ring on my right ring finger.

I looked down at my right hand and the ring shined a little when I moved my hand to get a better look at it.

"He did give it to me after all…"

"You still like him don't you?"

I licked my lips and I pressed them together so that my mouth became a thin line. "No…"

"You don't like him?"

"No mum…I love him."

Mum put a hand over her mouth. "Oh Merlin."

I smiled as tears blurred my vision. "I love him. And I'm happy that I'm having his first child. Whether he knows it or not."

Mum pulled me into her arms and she held me. She held me like a mother should hold her baby girl.

_So this is what it felt like to be held by my mother? This is what I have been missing for the past 14 years._

"Katelyn Potter," a different Mediwitch called my name.

I looked up and she motioned for me to follow her and I did.

Mum stood up and followed me and the Mediwitch.

The Mediwitch lead us to a room on the first floor which wasn't the room where the receptionist is. That's the ground floor. So…the first floor is for pregnant witches.

"They have witches go to the first floor? What if they are in labor?" I asked.

"That's where the magic comes in. Now stop asking questions," the Mediwitch commanded.

"Sorry!" I sat down on the hospital bed and looked around the room.

"The WitchHealer or WizardHealer will be here in a moment." And with that the Mediwitch left.

"Someone isn't having a very good morning."

Mum laughed from where she was seated. "I'm guessing so."

Then there was a knock on the door and a WitchHealer walked in. She looked at me and smiled. "Good morning, Katelyn. I'm your healer. It's nice to see you again."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Do I know you?"

"She helped me deliver you. She's your WitchHealer because she helped with your birth," Mum explained.

"Oh. Well…nice to see you too."

"My name is Alice Fuller and you can call me Alice or Mrs. Fuller," my WitchHealer told me.

"Oh, you got married?" Mum asked her with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I did. I've been with him for 14 years."

I laughed a little to myself.

"We got married on July 31st."

I laughed even louder.

"Yes…it was on your birthday."

I coughed a little. "Sorry. I'm just…hormonal."

She laughed. "So I heard. Now…" She got serious all of the sudden. "Let's do this pregnancy test and see whats going on."

She pulled her wand out and looked at me. "Lie down."

I lied down and I looked up at the ceiling.

She said some spell under her breath and she waved her wand over my body repeatedly.

About five minutes later she said another spell under her breath and she pulled her wand away from my body.

"You may sit up now," She told me as she started to wave her wand over some parchment.

I sat up and I looked at Alice. "So…what's the result doc?"

"Doc?"

"It's a slang term the Muggles use for doctor," I explained to her.

Alice nodded. "Right." She looked down at her clipboard. "Well, Ms. Potter, you are most definitely pregnant. And the baby's father is Draco Malfoy."

My heart fluttered and thumped in my chest at the mention of his name.

"I suggest you tell him."

I shook my head. "It's not that simple…"

"It can be simple. You just have to make it simple. Promise me you'll talk to him."

"I promise."

"Thank you. Now you may go."

(Grimmauld House)

I walked into the house and I was writing on a pad of notebook paper. I growled and ripped the paper off of the pad. I crumpled it in my hands and I threw it behind me. I heard the paper explode in mid-air and I smiled in satisfaction.

I had mum charm the pad so that every paper I threw up in the air would explode so that no one would be able to read what I am writing.

I am writing a little letter to my 'dearest' Draco Malfoy about my pregnancy and about how he's the father.

_Dear Draco,_

_How have you been? How has your summer been? Well…mine has been fine…except for one fine little detail…I'm pregnant with your child. _

I growled again and I did the same process. I smiled once again when I heard the little paper explode.

"Anger issues?" Sirius asked when the paper exploded near his head.

"Letters," mum answered him.

"Oh…those kinds of letters?"

"Yupp."

I sighed heavily and threw another paper.

Then…there it was…a little tapping at the window.

TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP

I looked to the window and my whole body froze.

"Oh my…Merlin…" I whispered.

I walked to the window and I opened it.

The gray owl flew in and dropped a letter. Then the owl flew right back out the window.

I walked over to where it dropped the letter on the whole and I bent over to pick it up. I grabbed it and I stood up right. I looked at the handwriting and it wasn't the handwriting I was looking for.

I ran up the stairs to my room and I closed my door. I leaned against my door and opened the letter.

_Potter, _

_If you ever come near my son again or even talk to him…I will make sure you suffer. If I ever catch you alone and not with your little group…I will kidnap you myself and turn you over to the Dark Lord with no remorse. I suggest you return that ring my son gave you back to him. If you don't you will utterly regret it. Beware Potter…I am after you and if I can't get you…I will get everyone you care about and pluck their lives out one by one. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

I dropped the letter and I gulped loudly.

_Holy Mary mother of Merlin…I'm in trouble…I'm in serious trouble…What am I going to do? I can't leave Draco alone…he's my baby's father. I can't do that. I don't my baby to live without a father. What the fucking hell is going on?!_

**

* * *

AN: Okay…I am finally done with this chapter. Please review I will greatly appreciate it. **


	7. Major Things Happen

**AN: Okay…I got nice reviews last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter **

**WARNING: Rated M!**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 7: Major things Happen**

I ran up the stairs to my room and I closed my door. I leaned against my door and opened the letter.

_Potter, _

_If you ever come near my son again or even talk to him…I will make sure you suffer. If I ever catch you alone and not with your little group…I will kidnap you myself and turn you over to the Dark Lord with no remorse. I suggest you return that ring my son gave you back to him. If you don't you will utterly regret it. Beware Potter…I am after you and if I can't get you…I will get everyone you care about and pluck their lives out one by one. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

I dropped the letter and I gulped loudly.

_Holy Mary mother of Merlin…I'm in trouble…I'm in serious trouble…What am I going to do? I can't leave Draco alone…he's my baby's father. I can't do that. I don't my baby to live without a father. What the fucking hell is going on?!_

I slid down the wall with tears running down my face.

_I am never this emotional! It's this fucking pregnancy!!! _

There was soft knocking on my door and then…point blank. The door swung open practically knocking me out.

(James's POV)

I knocked on the door and opened it. Big mistake. I heard a huge thud and a loud "OW!"

I poked my head through the door and saw my daughter on the floor holding her head.

"Are you all right?" I asked her frantically.

"No…you hit me with the door. What'd I ever do to you?" She told me.

I smiled slightly. "Sorry."

"Oh I see…hit daughter with door and that will bring a depressed daddy a smile on his face! Terrific plan, terrific plan."

"I said I was sorry." I told her as I carried her in my arms and placed her in her bed. "You shouldn't be sitting there in the first place."

"Isn't the whole point of a door is to knock and wait for someone to say 'come in' before entering?"

"No, sweetie. The whole point for a door is privacy. But I'm pretty sure that is the second point."

"Dad…my head could be bleeding and you're making jokes?"

"Sorry. Sirius always did that whenever I was hurt. It distracts a person from the pain.'

"That's ridicu…hey…I don't feel pain!"

"Told you."

"Shut-up daddy."

"You two sound like children," Lily commented as she walked into the room.

"Well Lily dear…one of the two of us…is actually a child." I told my lovely wife.

"I was more talking about you darling."

Katelyn snickered but she covered it with her hand.

"Shut-up," I told her.

She stuck her tongue at me and I did the same gesture.

Lily grabbed my ear and dragged me out of my daughter's room. She looked at Katey and she nodded.

_Wonder what that's about._

"James, we need to talk," Lily told me as she closed Katelyn's door and led me to our room.

"Huh?" I asked fearful of what was to happen.

"James, I'm not leaving or divorcing you."

"Oh…" I suddenly relaxed.

"It's about Katelyn. Have you noticed she hasn't been acting like herself?"

"Umm…not really."

"Well…have you noticed she's really emotional?"

"Her brother just died, Lily. What do you expect?"

Lily groaned.

"What is it? Just tell me."

"She's pregnant, James!"

I stared at her before I burst out laughing. I bent over at the waist and laughed louder and harder.

"What's so funny, James?!" Lily asked angrily.

"Katelyn being pregnant. That's what's funny."

"James, that's not funny. She's fifteen and pregnant."

"Lily, enough of this silly joke. Now what do you really want to talk about?"

She pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me. "Read it."

I opened it up and I felt my heart sink.

KATELYN LILLIAN POTTER:

TEST TWO:

PREGNANCY TEST: POSITIVE

FATHER TEST: DRACO MALFOY

SIGNED,

ALICE FULLER 

I gulped loudly trying to swallow down the huge lump in my throat.

"Pregnant?" I asked.

Lily nodded and sighed. "Yes, James."

"I'm going to kill him!"

"James, you can't."

"And why not?!"

"Because she loves him."

"I wanna talk to him."

"That's your decision not mine." And with that Lily walked away from me.

(Katey's POV; Next Day)

I walked into Grimmauld House with a huge smile on my face. I had a balloon hat on and I was holding a few stuffed animals.

Bexxi and I had gone to the Carnival that was somewhere in London. I hadn't really paid any attention to the street name since I was too excited for the Carnival.

"Did you have fun, Katey?" Bexxi asked me.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks a lot Bexxi," I answered her question with a huge smile on my face.

"I'm glad. You know you really needed it since…" her own smile faded.

I stared at her in confusion. "Bexxi, what is it?" I asked her.

She grabbed my cheeks with her thumb on one side and her fingers on the other; she squeezed my cheeks and made me look forward.

My mouth opened as I saw Draco Malfoy standing there with his arms crossed.

I blinked rapidly and I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing this right.

"What…what…what are you d…doing here?" I stuttered at him.

"I got invited here, Potter," he snapped back at me with that same stupid smirk that pissed me off…the same stupid smirk that made my insides turn with want.

I stood there baffled. He had been _INVITED_ HERE!!!!

"You should know, you sent the invitation."

I shook my head. "No…I didn't."

"Who would want too, anyway?" Bexxi asked in a grumble.

I elbowed her lightly. "Stop it," I whispered.

"So wait…you didn't invite me here?" He asked angrily.

I shook my head again. "No…I dunno who…" I clenched my hands into fists. "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I told you!!!" I heard my mother yell.

I ran to where I had my mother yell. "Daddy!!!!"

"I'm sorry. I had to do something. But can't this wait. I am in a very important conversation with Mr. Malfoy," daddy told me as he gestured to Lucius…Malfoy…

I gulped and backed away slowly.

"What's the matter, Ms. Potter? You look like you've been scared to wits end," Lucius Malfoy drawled with a smirk on his face.

I turned around and walked quickly out of the room with a pale face.

"Katey, you okay?" Bexxi asked me as she rushed over to me.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…I'm fine. Just…really…out of it," I told her semi-lying, semi-non-lying.

"You sure? Need anything?"

I shook my head. "No." I walked over to Draco. "Can I talk to you?"

"Whatever," he replied bored.

I took an inhaled of breath and walked up the stairs to my room. I almost sighed in relief when I heard his following footsteps.

(Katey's Room)

I closed the door behind him and I barely had time to turn around when Draco pinned me to the door and attacked my mouth with his own lips.

I moaned and threaded my fingers in his soft blond hair.

He moaned also and wrapped his arms around my waist. He licked my bottom lip repeatedly asking for permission to enter my mouth.

I moaned louder and I pulled away breathing heavily. "Draco…"

"Hm?" He asked as he started to nip at my neck.

I pulled myself fully away from him. "Draco…I said I need to talk to you."

He smirked. "I thought we were talking."

I sighed heavily and sat down on my bed. "I'm being serious here, Malfoy."

"Ohh…last name. Must be serious." He sat down on the other side of the bed from me. "Now…what is it?"

"Remember…that…night?"

"You're going to have to be more specific than that."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh! _That_ night!"

"Yes!"

"Okay…sorry."

"Well…that night…it was amazing."

Draco smiled a cocky smile and shrugged. "It was all right."

I glared at him. "You're asking for some junk punching all up in the man business!"

He looked at me with huge eyes. "What did I do?"

"Never mind you."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll behave now. I promise." He folded his hands on top of his legs and stared at me waiting for me to tell him my 'big' news.

I shook my head as I looked away from him. "I said, 'never mind'."

"But…it sounded so important."

"It is important. It's really important to me…but for you…I dunno how you'll handle it."

His face fell. "You have someone else?"

I shook my head. "Gods, no, Draco."

"Then what is it?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Draco…I'm pregnant with your child…"

Draco took a shaky breath and he stood from the bed. He walked over to the door and he gripped onto the door frame.

"Draco?" I asked and my voice was shaky like his breath.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"I've known since a day or two before my birthday. So four or five days at most."

He inhaled deeply. "And you couldn't tell me?"

"I was scared, Draco. I'm fifteen and pregnant. I didn't ask for this to happen and I wish it didn't happen but it did! So you need to tell me right now!"

He turned around and looked at me with a scared little boy expression on his face.

I took another deep breath. "You need to tell me right now…are you going to be there? Are you going to help? Are you going to stay with me to help raise our baby? Or are you gonna leave? Are you gonna turn your back on me and your baby? Are you gonna runaway complaining about how unfair this is?"

He didn't answer me. He just licked his lips and bit them softly.

"Just say it already! Say you won't be there for me! Say you don't care enough to be there! Say that I am ridiculous for thinking you would be there! Say--"

"Shut-up already," He yelled at me.

I clamped my mouth shut.

"I didn't say anything. And you're just jumping to conclusions! I didn't even say anything! I just stand here after you say you're having my kid! How do you expect me to act?!"

I looked down at the carpet and I twiddled my fingers. "Sorry."

He inhaled deeply and exhaled through a tiny hole in his mouth causing his hair to fly up a little.

I swallowed hard trying to force the lump in my throat down.

Draco always did that when he was thinking. He would also run his fingers through his and then he would get mad and try to fix it. He would scratch his cheek, cheek on the insides of his cheeks and he would stare for awhile.

I smiled but then instantly my smile turned into a frown. I stood and ran into my private bathroom.

(Draco's POV)

She smiled but then instantly her smile turned into a frown. She stood and ran into her private bathroom.

I raised an eyebrow in question but then I heard her puking. I sighed heavily and I walked into the bathroom to hold her hair back.

When she was done retching in the toilet, she wiped her mouth and she started brushing her teeth.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked her as I stared at her in the mirror.

She looked up and met my eyes in the mirror. "Do whatever you wanna do. It's your life…not mine."

"But lives will be affected by my choice."

She turned around and leaned against the counter. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Katelyn…look at me."

She made her head look up but her eyes were still wandering around the bathroom avoiding my eyes.

I placed my hand on the side of her face. "Look at me," I whispered and I saw a shiver run down her spine.

She raised her eyes and green orbs met grey orbs.

"What do you want for me to do?" I asked her still whispering.

She licked her lips and swallowed. "I want you to be there. I don't our child growing up without a father…I had to be 14 years without my parents…I don't that to happen to our child, especially if we can make a choice."

I smiled and I saw the corners of her mouth turn up. "Good. Because I wanna be there."

"Really?"

I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Of course. I'm going to be there, Katelyn. For you and our child."

She pulled away from my hand and she walked out of the room. "You shouldn't. Not for me." I saw her sit on her bed near her pillows; she grabbed a pillow and held it close to her.

I walked over to her and I sat down next to her. She scooted away from me like I was going to hurt her or something.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

"Tell me. How can we start up our relationship again if you're keeping things from me?"

She shoved something at me and she turned her back to me.

I opened it and my heart stopped, my skin paled and my throat got tight all of the sudden. I know this handwriting…hell I see this handwriting every day.

"When did you get this?"

"Yesterday," she whispered so tiny that I had to strain to be able to hear it.

"You got it yesterday?"

She nodded and hid her face in the pillow.

I crawled up behind her and I held her close to me from behind. I pressed my cheek against her cheek and I could smell her strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I could also smell the body wash on her skin which also smelled of strawberries. I pressed a gentle kiss to her ear and I pressed another gentle kiss on her jaw.

"Don't hide from me," I whispered softly in her ear.

She put the pillow in her lap and she turned her head so that our faces were only inches apart.

"Are you really going to be there?" She asked me and I saw her eyes were searching my eyes for honesty.

"You want the truth?" I asked her question with a question.

"Yes…" I saw her eyes dim a little…probably because she was worried of my answer.

"I want to be there. But…my father…"

She looked away from me. "I understand…"

I grabbed her chin and I forced her to look at me. "I'll try to be there. I will be there for you when I can."

"What if I need you and you won't be able to be there?"

"I'll try my best to get there. I promise. I won't abandon you."

"People say that all the time but they still abandon you."

"True…but remember…I gave you my ring for a reason."

She looked down at the Malfoy ring on her right ring finger. "Yeah…"

I took her hand and I kissed it. "Come on. We have to make sure that our parents don't kill each other yet."

She laughed. "Yeah."

I pulled her off the bed and we walked out of her room. I was still holding her hand as we walked down the stairs. I saw my father at the bottom but I didn't release her hand even when she tried to pull it out of my grasp.

My father looked down at our joined hands and I could hear him about to burst and throw a huge fit. But…I didn't care. Katelyn is bearing my child…and I love her more than anything in this whole world.

_I am human and I need to be loved. Just like everybody else does…and that's Katelyn. My love…I hope she feels the same way._

"Draco. Let's go!" My father yelled at me.

Katelyn and I were at the bottom of the stairs when my father yelled that.

I turned towards her and I smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Promise?" She asked me smiling.

"I promise." I gave her a peck on the lips which I knew I was going to be punished for.

"Bye," she whispered.

"Bye." I waved to her as my father dragged me to the fireplace.

"Let's go! Now!" He yelled to me.

"Yes, father," I replied glumly.

And with that…we were gone.

(Katey's POV)

I watched as Draco walked away from me with his father.

"Did you tell him?" my own father asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I did."

"What did he say?"

"He said he will try to be there for me."

"Try?"

"Daddy…his father hates me and he hates the relationship that's happening between me and Draco. So he said he will try to be there for me whenever he can. And I accept that. It's better than him not being there at all."

"True." Dad looked at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. Too many big things happened today."

"Then go off to bed, sweetie."

"'Kay." I smiled as dad kissed me on the forehead and mum hugged me tightly.

I trudged up the stairs and I walked into my room. I sighed heavily and I changed into some comfortable pajamas. I grabbed a hair-tie and I put my hair up into a loose bun.

"You going to bed?" Bexxi asked as me as she walked into my room.

I nodded. "Yeah. Too many major things happened today."

"Tell me about it."

"You leaving to go home?"

Bexxi shook her head. "No. I don't want to take my brothers on. Especially Seung."

I shivered in disgust at the name.

Bexxi laughed a little. "Yeah, I know."

"He still scares me."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's not like you told him to stalk me." I laughed.

She nodded and laughed too. "Yeah. What kind of friend would I be if I let that happen?"

"A terrible one."

"Yeah!"

"A gigantic humungous terrible friend!"

"Okay! I get it!" She snapped at me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. Now go to sleep. Desi and I are going to catch up."

"All right."

She smiled and waved as she walked of the room closing the door behind her.

I smiled and climbed into my bed.

_So many things happened in the past few days. Mum tells dad that I'm pregnant. Lucius Malfoy sends me a threatening letter. I tell Draco that I'm pregnant with his child and he says he going to try and be there. I love Draco…and I want him to be there. I am human and I need to be loved. Just like everybody else does…and that's Draco. My love…I hope he feels the same way._

**

* * *

AN: Please review!!!**


	8. Back at Hogwarts and New Professor

**AN: Okay…I got nice reviews last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter **

**WARNING: Old Draco comes back**

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 8: Back at Hogwarts and New Professor**

(Draco's POV)

My father threw me in my room and he slammed the door shut. I heard him whisper a few spells. Probably locking spells and warding spells so I couldn't escape.

I sighed heavily and I walked over to my bed, lying down on my back so that I could look up at the ceiling. I clasped my hands together and I placed them behind my head. But I removed one hand instantly and I placed it to my lip. I felt my lips curve up on my hand. Then I frowned as I placed my hand back behind my head.

_See what she's done to me? I'm not the same anymore. I'm changing and everyone is going to notice. I'm supposed to be the Slytherin Prince. Or the Slytherin Ice Prince. Some people call me that because of my 'icy' attitude and face expression. So pretty much stone. They can't call me the Slytherin Stone Prince. No…that's just stupid. Since my 'ice' is melting…I'm gonna be known as Slytherin Prince Charming or something. _

I gagged as that name popped into my mind.

_No…I can't let that happen. I had my status before I even started liking Kate—Potterette. My status is all that I have. So things around here are going to start changing…big time!_

(Katey's POV; A Few Months Later Or So)

Today was the big day…and I dreaded it. Today was the day for us to go back to Hogwarts. Not that I don't love Hogwarts…cause I do…it's just…I'm different. Pregnant different. Everyone will know…but they won't know who the father is…which I guess is good. But…he won't have any evidence…I will. I'll become huge like a planet. I'll have the evidence under my shirt.

There was a soft knock on my door and Bexxi walked in with Desi standing next to her.

"You ready to go, Katey?" Bexxi asked me.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready. You guys?"

"Yupp," they both replied with huge smiles on their faces.

I knew that they were happy about going back to Hogwarts and I was happy too…but scared also.

(Kings Cross Station)

When we were walking through King's Cross Station, we were all spread out. Except Desi, Bexxi and I. We were standing next to each other. Mum and Dad were a few steps behind us, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were behind their children who were also spread out, Moody and Tonks were ahead of all of us and Hermione was standing near Ron. I still felt bad for them…both of them…

I heard little pitter patters and then I heard a bark. I looked down and I saw Padfoot running/walking or more like jogging next to me.

"Padfoot! Are you barking mad?! You'll blow the whole operation" Moody yelled at him as he turned his head.

I smiled widely and I followed Padfoot as he jogged into the Waiting Room. I ran into the room and I closed the door quickly.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? If somebody sees you…" I said quickly as I faced him from closing the door.

"I had to see you, didn't I?" He asked and I smiled as I walked over to where he was gesturing. "What's life without a little risk?"

"But I don't wanna see you get chucked back into Azkaban."

"Oh, don't worry about me. Anyway," he said as he leaned towards me to take something out of his back pocket. "I wanted you to have this." He handed me a folded up paper.

I took it and unraveled it. It was a picture.

"Original Order of the Phoenix." He pointed to a girl with his pinky. "Marlene McKinnon. She was killed two weeks after this was taken. Voldemort wiped out her entire family."

I stared at the woman in the picture and I felt bad for her. So had no one…and then she was killed next.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom."

"Neville's parents," I whispered as I looked down at the picture to stare at Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom.

"They suffered a fate worse than death, if you ask me."

Sirius patted my leg. "It's been 13 years…and a day didn't go by that I didn't miss your dad." He looked down at the picture to where my father and mother were.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You must be really happy that they're back, aren't you?"

Sirius nodded. "Definitely."

I looked down at the picture and for some reason I started laughing.

Sirius looked up at me. "What?"

"Nothing…just dad's face."

Sirius looked down and he chuckled.

Mum was being serious…very serious. Dad looked like he was going to burst out happiness. Sirius looked kinda happy smugish to me. Remus looked…well…normal…blank expression. And Pettigrew…he looked confused.

My face turned serious and I turned my head to look at Sirius. "Do you really think there's going to be a war, Sirius?"

"It…feels like it did before…" Sirius answered carefully.

I folded the paper back up and I handed it to Sirius.

He pushed my hand gently back towards me. "You keep it." He placed his arm behind my chair. "Anyways, I supposed you're the young ones now."

I laughed slightly. "Yeah…too bad I won't be able to fight for a while."

Sirius took a deep breath. "Yes…but think of all the good things that can happen because of this. You'll be a parent and that's great. I always wished I could've had a kid of my own…"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because of my habits."

"Oh…so you were the player slash man whore."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "Yes. Yes I was." He started laughing as he remembered the memories.

I laughed along with him.

(Platform)

"So you said goodbye to Padfoot?" Bexxi asked me.

"Yeah…for now. I'll see him at Christmas," I answered with a nod of my head.

"I can't wait for Christmas!" Desi exclaimed.

I looked at her. "Why? Because of the presents?"

"No…the mistletoes."

I nodded. "Should have known…"

Mum hugged me tightly. "Don't be scared to ask for help. And if you want to come home to the Grimmauld House, you can. Don't be afraid too."

I hugged her back tightly and I nodded. "Okay, mum." I pulled away from her hug and I hugged dad.

He chuckled a little as he held me. "This is the first time we're sending you off to Hogwarts. I imagined it to be when you were a little girl. But now you're becoming a lady."

I smiled. "Don't worry, daddy. I'll always be your little girl." I kissed his cheek and I walked with Desi and Bexxi to the train. I turned around slightly to wave at them.

Desi and Bexxi got ahead of me but I didn't care. I was kind of in a haze.

I stopped walking when I saw Voldemort and I started breathing fast and heavily.

"Katey you okay?" Hermione asked me as she came up beside me.

I nodded a little. "Yeah…I thought I just saw…never mind…"

(Train)

I sat down alone with Desi and Bexxi on the opposite side of me.

"It's so good to be going back to school," Bexxi replied taking out one of the school books and reading it.

"You're such a Ravenclaw. Already getting a head start on the books."

"Actually I did too," Desi said as she took out the same book and she opened it to where she last stopped.

"What about you, Katey?" Bexxi asked me not looking up from her spot.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Hello!!! Have you forgotten?"

Bexxi looked up to see me pointing to the little bump on my tummy. She smiled brightly. "Aw! You have little bump!!!"

I pulled my shirt over my tummy and it was a tight fit.

"You're gonna need new clothes…"

"No…really?!"

Bexxi frowned when I yelled at her.

I sighed heavily. "Sorry, Bexxi. But…it's hard being 15 and pregnant. Not to mention with morning sickness and all these stupid fucking mood swings."

"You should be used to them…you have mood swings on your period don't you?"

Desi rolled her eyes. "She won't be having her period since she's pregnant."

"I know that. Just saying…"

"Can we stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" I asked irritated.

"Sorry," they apologized.

"It's okay…now…if you'll excuse me…I am going to take a nap."

(Hogwarts)

Bexxi, Desi and I were walking close to the train as we were heading to the carriage.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter," Draco said to me.

I looked at him confused.

"Better enjoy it while you can."

I saw Bexxi's hand clench into a fist out of the corner of my eye and I saw Desi staying back.

He walked in front of me a bit. "I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it."

I growled and leapt for him but Bexxi held me back. I kept snarling and growling at him.

Draco looked scared but then his face turned to stone. "What did I tell you? Complete nutter!" Draco told his friends as he walked away from.

"Just stay the fuck away from me!!!!" I yelled at him.

"It's only Malfoy," Desi said. "What'd you expect?"

"You don't understand Desi…" Bexxi told Desi for me. "He said he was going to be there…now here he is insulting Katey."

"Asshole!" Desi yelled at Draco. "Want us to go beat him up?"

I shook my head and pulled away from Bexxi. "No…"

A carriage was pulling away with Cho and her friends on it. She looked depressed.

I smirked. _Probably found out that her 'boyfriend' liked me instead of her._

"Why are you smirking?" Bexxi asked me.

I smirked even more. "No reason…"

Neville walked over to us…holding…something. A plant but I dunno what type of plant. It looked like a weird cactus…ew…it was like…MOVING!!!!

"Hi guys," Neville greeted us.

"Hey Neville," Desi and Bexxi said while I said, "Hey there, Neville."

I turned around when I felt something breath on my neck. I raised an eyebrow and I started walking towards it.

"What is it?" I asked aloud.

They all turned around.

"What's what?" Bexxi asked.

"Pulling the carriage."

"Katelyn…it's pulling itself like always…" Desi told me.

I walked towards the back where you get on the carriage but I didn't take my eyes off of that…THING.

"You're not going mad," this girl on the carriage said. She put the book away from her face. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

This girl had straggly, waist-length blond hair and a permanently surprised look on her face. Her eyes looked blueish, grayish and her skin was kinda pale.

We all sat on the carriage with Neville sitting next to her and Bexxi, Desi and I sitting across from them.

"Everyone this is Loony Love--," Bexxi started but stopped when she realized she said loony. "Luna Lovegood." Bexxi looked away completely embarrassed.

I tried not to laugh at Bexxi's slip up. I heard people call her Loony Lovegood because she was loony…but hey who isn't crazy in their own way?

"What an interesting necklace," I told her looking at it.

She took it and held it. "It's a charm actually." She looked up and bent forward to us. "Keeps away the Nargles."

I felt Desi curl up next to me…she was obviously frightened and weirded out.

"Hungry. I hope there's pudding," Luna said staring off into the distance.

"Yeah…" I said as I scooted closer to Bexxi causing Desi to scoot closer to me.

"What the fuck is a Nargle?" I asked Bexxi in whisper tone.

"No idea," she whispered back.

(Hogwarts; Great Hall)

Bexxi split away with Luna from Desi and me since they were after all Ravenclaws.

We were already dressed in our uniforms and mine was a bit snug.

I sat down far away from Draco and my previous group. I felt their gazes on me so I looked at them.

Virginie was looking at my stomach while she was holding Skylar's hand.

_Finally they're going out, _I thought.

Symmone was looking at my stomach also and she was sitting next to Brittany who was also looking at my tummy.

_I feel so violated…_ I wrapped my arms around my stomach to hide the bulge.

Damien was sitting with Desi and I. Damien was still gay and he found a boyfriend named Jack. I was happy for them.

Jack was the complete opposite Damien was. Jack was the wishy, washy gay guy. The ones that said like a lot and omg.

"Love the baby bump," Damien whispered to me.

I looked up sharply. "How did you know?"

"Kinda obvious…well…to the intelligent it is. To the morons…they'll think you're just fat."

"Lovely…" I rolled my eyes. "Either way, I need to get another uniform. Mine is too small and it's only the second month."

Damien smiled and placed his hand on mine from across the table. "Don't worry. You'll get through this."

"How do you know that?"

"Because your friends and family will be there whenever you need them."

I smiled. "Thanks Damien. You really are a good friend."

He smile brightened. "Thank you. And you are too." He pulled his hand back so he could continue eating.

"Good evening, children," Albus Dumbledore said to get our attention. "Now we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank…who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures…while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge."

A lady dressed all in pink giggled. She is a short, squat woman resembling a large pale toad, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck," Dumbledore went on. "Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you—"

The new professor cleared her throat to get Professor Dumbledore's attention.

Dumbledore turned slowly around to look at her.

She stood and walked away from the staffs table.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge," I whispered to Desi, Damien, and Jack.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," Umbridge said loudly as she was giving a speech. "And how lovely to see all your bright…happy smiling up at me."

I looked around and saw NO ONE smiling. NO ONE!!! I coughed a few times and some of the Slytherins laughed.

She glared at me and I smiled brightly. "Sorry. Something in my throat." I took a drink of water.

She inhaled deeply and continues talking. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"Not likely!" I coughed into my hand.

The Great Hall burst into laughter.

"Ms. Potter," Dumbledore warned me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered…the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," the old bat continued. "Although each headmaster…has brought something new to this historic school…"

She turned her head to Dumbledore and gave him a 'nice' smile and he nodded slightly and returned the 'nice' smile.

"..progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved…perfect what can be perfected…and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." She giggled and headed back towards her seat.

Dumbledore clapped to tell us that we should clap as well.

We all clapped but I'm pretty sure that half of us…had no fucking clue what the old toad was talking about. Filch was clapping and it looked as though he was about to have an orgasm.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was illuminating," Dumbledore said…I personally think he was lying.

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle," Desi replied.

"What does it mean?" I asked confused.

"Magic is forbidden in the halls…" Dumbledore continued on with his speech.

"It means the Ministry's interfering with Hogwarts," Damien told me glaring at the old toad.

"That damn toad!" I whispered causing Desi, Jack and Damien to snicker.

(Slytherin Common Room)

I walked into the Common Room alone and as soon as I did…the room got quiet.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked past my old group. "Virginie. Symmone. Brittany. Good holiday?"

"All right," Virginie said.

"Better than Brittany's anyways," Symmone said.

Brittany put the _Daily Prophet_ down loudly and she stood up. "My mum didn't want me to come back this year."

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh, let's see…because of you."

"The _Daily Prophet's _been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore."

"What? Your mum believes them?"

"Nobody was there the night that Harry died."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I guess you should read the _Prophet_, then, like your stupid mother it'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!"

"What's going on?" Desi asked walking in quickly.

"She's mad, is what's going on! Do you believe the rubbish she's come out with about You-Know-Who?!"

Desi nodded. "Yeah. I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Katelyn?"

Everyone was silent. They looked around the room daring someone to say something.

I turned around and walked up the steps to my room. I walked in and I kicked my suitcase.

I heard Desi following me.

I started untying my tie angrily.

"You all right?" Desi asked me.

"Fine," I muttered pulling my tie off and I started working on pulling my robe off.

"Brittany was out of order. They all were. Don't worry…they'll come around."

"I said I'm fine, Desiree!" I snapped at her. I sighed heavily and continued undressing myself.

"Right…I'll just leave you to your thoughts, then." She walked back down the stairs probably to talk to Damien and Jack.

I sat down heavily on my bed only dressed in my underwear and bra. I placed a hand on my tummy and I started stroking it in a soothing fashion. I knew that the baby hated it when I was angry because my body was all tense.

"Sorry…" I mumbled to the bump. I laid down on my back and I pulled the blanket over me and my baby bump. "Night…"

There were black wall circles that looked to be of a corridor. Then there was a dark blue or black door with a big knob in the middle of it. Then Voldemort's hand reached for something… "Katelyn…" his voice whispered. THEN BAM!!! A full image of Voldemort.

"Ah!" I screamed and sat up.

Desi was sitting up in her bed and she was staring at me with concern written on her face.

"I'm okay." I told her nodding. I took a deep breath and I walked to the bathroom for a drink of water.

"Are you sure, Katey?" Desi asked me when I came out of the bathroom with a cup of water.

"Yeah.." I answered waving my hand over the cup to make the water colder.

"I don't think so. You were twitching in your sleep. Like you were being tortured."

"I said I'm okay." I took a big gulp of water.

"Katey…sit here." She patted a spot next to her on her bed.

I walked over to her bed and I sat down where she patted the bed.

She closed the curtains and I heard her place a silence charm around her bed. "All right. What happened between you guys over Summer?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Symmone, Virginie and Skylar."

I almost breathed a sigh of relief. I thought she was talking about Draco…which I wouldn't have an answer for. I dunno what his problem is.

"Well…Symmone sent me a letter telling me that she didn't want to be my friend anymore and that Virginie didn't either."

"What about Skylar?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. He probably still wants to be my friend but he won't mention it in front of them."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. As long as I have Bexxi and you. Everything will be fine."

"What about Draco?"

I bit my lip and I rubbed my finger around the surface of my cup. "I don't know. He said he was going to be there…or at least he was going to try…but now…I dunno."

"Parents?'

"Yeah…they'll be there. So will Remus and Sirius. My uncles in my opinion. They're like fathers to me too. Remus is kinda like the mother though…" I laughed lightly.

Desi smiled at my laughing. "You're laughing…that's good…"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"So…when's the baby gonna start kicking?"

"By month 5 or 6."

"Hmm…won't that be fun?"

I laughed loudly and I snorted. I glared at Desi when she laughed at me. "I hate you. You made me start snorting."

Desi laughed. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yeah…I'm not."

"You suck."

"At least I didn't suck cock."

I smiled smugly at her. "Neither did I."

"You didn't?"

"Nope. That's gross. I wouldn't want to taste that. Ew!"

Desi laughed at me and she sounded like a witch…well…that witch from Wizard of Oz.

"Dude you sound like the witch from Wizard of Oz."

"Aw! Thank you!"

"The ugly one…?"

"Oh…well screw you!" She looked around. "What? Who said that?!"

I snorted while I rolled my eyes. "Well…I have to get some rest. School tomorrow you know?"

"Yeah…I know."

I opened the curtain and I stepped off her bed.

"Katey?"

I turned my head around to look at her. "Hm?"

"Everything is going to turn out soon…"

I nodded. "Hope so."

"Don't worry…it will."

I nodded and I walked back over my bed to go to sleep and face those awful nightmares.

**

* * *

AN: I just got a nice review and I hope that person likes this chapter. That person had a lot of good ideas that I am thinking of putting into this story. Thank you for the reviews!!! **


	9. Leaving

**AN: Okay…I got nice reviews last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter and the two characters from House of Night. (Damien and Jack) **

**WARNING: Cussing, strangling and a little sneaky person. **

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 9: Leaving**

(Katey's POV; Class)

I was sitting next to Bexxi in DADA. Desi was sitting behind me talking with Damien, since Jack is a 4th year he isn't in any of our classes.

Padma and Parvati Patil were sitting together. They just folded a bird airplane like thing and they decided to have it fly about the room.

"Bring it over here. Over here," a girl in Ravenclaw said. She tilted her head back and blew on it.

"Oh, go on, Seamus. Go on, get it," Dean said encouragingly to his Irish friend.

Seamus leaned up on his seat a little and swatted at it.

Two Slytherin boys were trying to reach for it but the bird decided to not fly low.

Then Crabbe stood with a slingshot.

_Where the fuck did he get a slingshot?_ I wondered as Crabbe released the weapon at the target.

It hit the bird and it fluttered a bit before…

FOOSH!!!

It caught on fire and it floated slowly down onto the Parvati twins' desk.

"Good morning, children," we heard the professor say.

We all turned around to look at her.

I saw blond hair and then I saw Cho Chang…?!

I turned forward as there was writing on the board.

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations," Umbridge said as she made the words appear on the chalk board. "More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be…severe." She waved her wand at a stack of books and they started floating down the lanes handing books to people two at a time.

I wasn't paying attention. I was too shocked of Draco sitting next to Cho Chang!

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven," she went on.

I looked at the book and I read the title in my head: _Dark Arts Defense basics for beginners. _ _What the fuck? We're not basic beginners!!!!_

"But you will be pleased to know, from now on…you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved…course of defensive magic."

A hand went in the air.

"Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" Hermione asked…more like told…

"Using spells?" She scoffed. "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked from where he was sitting which was next to Hermione.

"You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," Umbridge explained.

"Well, what's the use in that? If we're attacked…it won't be 'risk-free'," I told her as a matter of fact.

She turned her back on me and started walking towards the front of the classroom. "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class."

I looked at Bexxi and I rolled my eyes.

Bexxi widened hers and nodded. She totally knew what I was thinking.

"It is the view of the Ministry…that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient…to get you through your examinations…which is what school is all about."

"And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" I asked aloud totally ignoring the 'raise your hand when you speak in class' rule.

"There is nothing out there. Who do you imagine wants to attack kids like yourself?"

"Oh…I dunno. Maybe…Lord Voldemort?"

The room went silent and I felt everyone's gaze on. I felt people staring at me shocked, scared but mostly angry. So those angry people glared at me.

Then…there was a little clatter…apparently someone dropped something.

"Now…let me make this quite plain…" Umbridge said after her mouth was done twitching. "You have been told…that a certain dark wizard was at large once again." She stood in front of my desk. "This is a lie."

"It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!!!" I yelled standing up glaring at the toad woman.

"Detention, Ms. Potter!" She barked as she headed back to the front of the classroom.

"So according to you…my brother dropped dead of his own accord?!" I yelled loudly as tears fought to stream out of my eyes.

"Harry Potter's death was a tragic accident."

"It wasn't an accident! It was murder! Voldemort killed him! I was there! I witnessed my brother die to save myself and Cedric Diggory! So shut your fucking toad face before I beat it to a bloody pulp!!!!" I shouted and my voice cracked a little but I didn't care…I had to get my point across.

"Enough!" She yelled. "See me later, Ms. Potter. My office." She giggled.

"Don't count on it toad face." I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the classroom leaving my book behind.

(An Hour Later)

Snap had me by the scruff of my shirt and was dragging me to Professor Umbridge's office. He opened the door.

"I brought her, Professor," he told her as he shoved me forward.

"I hate you, Snivellous," I muttered but I muttered it loud enough for him to hear.

He glared at me. "What did you call me?!"

"Nothing. I didn't even say anything…Professor." I sat down at the desk as had set up and I heard Snape slam the door as he left.

"You're going to be doing some lines for me, Ms. Potter," she told me.

I reached for a quill in ym bag when she interrupted my actions.

"Actually…you are going to be using a very special one of mine." She handed me a quill and walked towards a window.

"You haven't given me any ink," I told her as I turned around halfway.

"Oh…you won't be needing any ink."

I turned back forward with a shrug. "What do I write?'

"I must not tell lies."

I sighed heavily. "How many times…toad face?" I whispered toad face to myself but I heard the cats hiss at me.

By the way…her entire office was full of pink fluffy things…which creeped me out on a whole new level. She also had everything neat and organized. Oh…but you don't even know the best part…she had plates…with moving cats on them. FREAKY AS FUCK!

"Well…let's just say…as many times it takes for the message to…sink in."

I raised my eyebrows quick while rolling my eyes. I placed the quill to the paper and I started writing.

My right hand twitched as I wrote the sentence with my left hand. I raised my right hand a little but the pain didn't go away.

"Ah!" I hissed and I looked at my hand.

My eyes went wide as I saw my handwriting on my hand. It said, "I must not tell lies." I gently rubbed my finger across it but it didn't smudge. It was like it was written on the inside and shown through.

I dropped the quill quickly and I started to massage my hand.

Umbridge heard the quill stop and drop. She turned around and walked in front of my desk. "Yes?"

I looked up at her and I was scared shitless. "Nothing…nothing at all," I said hoarsely.

"That's right. Because deep down you know you need to be punished. Don't you, Ms. Potter?" She smiled and walked back to her desk.

(Half an Hour Later)

I handed her the paper and I quickly got out of there. I slammed the door shut behind me and as I was walking, I was staring at my hand.

It looked old and wrinkly. And you could see the scars that read, 'I must not tell lies'. I wrote it ten times and that was all I could take.

I ran back to the Slytherin Common Room and I was thankful that it was empty. I set my stuff down before I plopped down carefully on the couch. I placed my hand on my tummy and I studied the fire.

"Well…look who it is. Katelyn Potter," I heard a cold voice say.

"Go away, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood," I replied bored.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I said, go away."

"You're not the boss of me. I can do whatever I want."

"Please leave me alone."

"No."

"Go away!"

"You're starting another little show. Should I let everyone know?"

I placed the arm that wasn't occupied comforting my tummy, over my eyes. "Go the fuck away. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want anything to do with you!"

(Draco's POV)

I smirked. I finally pissed her off. Maybe now she'll hate me.

"What if I don't want to leave? It's fun bugging you. It's fun to push your buttons and watching you get tick."

I didn't expect it to happen. But it did…

She got me tackled to the floor and she was holding my neck with both of her hands. Choking me.

"When I say to leave me alone…you better leave me alone," she whispered in a deadly voice. "I am not a girl to be tempered and messed with."

I gulped slightly…and hardly since she was still holding my throat.

"I am so sick of your lying. I am so sick of your crap. I am so sick of you faking yourself to me and others. I am so mad at you that you will not be there for me and our baby. You're lucky that I am too tired to kick your ass."

Then she let me go and she curled into a ball crying.

I sat up and I rubbed my throat.

_What have I done? I messed with a pregnant girl's emotions. I'm in trouble. Especially when the girl is Katelyn Potter. And especially she has three guys that care for her and could kill me with no second thoughts._

"I'm sorry," I apologized hoarsely.

"Don't give me that crap," she told me with her voice muffled. "You don't want anything to do with me…then I don't want anything to do with you."

(?'s Pov)

My mouth dropped when I heard Potter say 'our' baby to Malfoy.

_What the hell is going on here?_

"I told you I was sorry," Malfoy told Potter.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Potter yelled at Malfoy glaring at him with her green eyes.

"What else do you want me to say then?" Malfoy asked and by the tone of his voice I could tell he was getting angry.

"I don't want you to say anything at all! Nothing!!! Do you want to know why?!"

Malfoy looked at her and he nodded slightly.

"Because whenever you speak you lay all of these lies over me. You are so full of shit and I am sick of it. I don't know when you're lying or when you're telling the truth. And do you wanna know something?"

Malfoy didn't answer but Potter took that chance to continue talking.

"I sometimes wonder…if you even have a heart to love someone." And with that she stood and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room.

I turned my head to look at Malfoy to see him looking into the fire thinking.

I then started to smirk.

_How can I make Potter more miserable than she already is? Telling the Daily Prophet will do…_

I stepped out from the corner and I walked to the owlery to write my letter and to send it.

(Katey's POV)

I walked to Professor Dumbledore's office determined. I spoke the password and I climbed up the stairs to his office. I walked to his door and I knocked.

"Come in," I heard his groggy voice.

I turned the door knob and I walked in.

He looked up and he changed his face expression from stressed to looking busy. "Ms. Potter. Lovely to see you here but as you can see I am very busy here."

I looked at his desk and there was nothing there for him to work on. I rolled my eyes before I looked up into Dumbledore's dull eyes.

"I want to go home, professor. I'm not happy here. I would like to go home to people I know who want me and love me. I can't take it here anymore. Like I said…I want to go home," I told him in a firm voice that surprised him _and_ me.

His face expression turned to puzzlement. "Why is that Ms. Potter?"

"I have my reasons. Please, Professor Dumbledore. This is all I ask of you…"

He inhaled deeply and nodded while exhaling. "You may go home, Ms. Potter. And you may return whenever you wish too."

I nodded. "Thank you, Albus."

He raised a curious eyebrow at me.

I smiled lightly. "Since I am leaving, I am no longer a student so I do not need to call you Professor Dumbledore."

He pursed his lips together before he smiled. "I will Floo your parents to let them know you are coming home.

I nodded as I turned around and took my leave to pack my stuff up.

(An Hour Later)

I was walking to Dumbledore's office with Professor Snape carrying my things.

I could tell by the way he was acting that he was nervous about seeing mum again. I knew that he liked her…daddy told me.

Snape also pushed the door to Dumbledore's office for me.

I stared at him as I walked inside and I turned around to face Snape. "Don't think that just because you're carrying my things and opening doors for me that I like you now. I know you are only doing this because of my mother but that doesn't change the feelings that I have for you. I will always hate you like you have always hated me, my brother and my father. Nothing has changed…Snivellous," I told Snape with a smirk on my face.

"Katelyn!" My mum scolded me.

I walked past my mum to my dad and I hugged him. "Hi daddy."

He hugged me back tightly but also gently because of my baby inside of me. He pulled away and he saw tears falling from my green eyes.

"What happened?" he asked me in a whisper as he put my hair behind my ear.

"Can we just go?" I asked as the tears fell faster.

"Yeah." He walked over to Snape and he took my bags from him.

As my daddy did that I noticed that Snape flinched. I think mum and dad noticed it too but they didn't say anything about it.

"You ready? Got all your things?" Dumbledore asked me.

I looked at him and I nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Daddy took my hand as my mum took my hand and I saw daddy grab something which I guess was a Portkey.

The Portkey whirled around us and pulled us into its spiraling core. Then daddy let go which cause us to fall to the ground…well…me and dad but Mum landed on her feet with a smug look on her face.

"I see where our daughter gets her clumsiness from," mum said as she walked into Grimmauld place.

I laughed as daddy helped me up. "Mum does have a point."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," dad said as he grabbed my bags and walked inside.

I looked at the house with a huge smile on my face. I was finally at a place where I knew I was loved. I was loved by everyone in that house except for Kreacher but he didn't like anyone at the time.

I inhaled deeply as I walked through the doors and I closed the door behind me.

"There's my favorite girl!!!" Sirius yelled as he grabbed me into a hug and spun me around.

"Easy Padfoot. You don't want to injure the girl and her baby," Remus said as Sirius put me down.

I looked at mum and she pointed to dad. I followed her finger to look at my father who had a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry," he muttered.

I sighed heavily but I was strangely calm. "It's okay daddy. I'm glad they know. Cause now…I don't have to hide from anyone."

_Maybe…that's what I think. Who knows? Maybe coming home was the worst idea or the best idea… But I don't care…I'm at a place where I am loved. And that is all I need right now. _

**

* * *

AN: Hope you like this!!! Please review!!! I think I might post up two short stories or something like that tomorrow for Father's Day. I'll reply to your reviews if I can and I will let you know if I am going to or not. Thank you for reading and like before…please review!!!**


	10. Who Told You?

**AN: The ?'s POV is there for a reason. Just have to wait and see whose POV it was. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter and the two characters from House of Night. (Damien and Jack) **

**WARNING: Some more strangling and choking. **

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 10: Who Told You?**

(Bexxi's POV)

I was sitting with Desi in DADA and we were both waiting for Katey to show up. Then the horrible Professor Umbridge walked in and started to take roll.

When she got to the P's…she called the twins but then moved on. She skipped Katey's name. Then I realized that I didn't see Katey at breakfast and I didn't see her walk into the classroom.

I raised my hand and the 'toad face' called on me. "Umm…excuse me, Professor. But…why did you skip Katelyn's name?"

"I didn't skip her name…her name wasn't on the roll," she answered in a snotty voice and she started teaching the class again.

I looked at Desi with wide eyes and I mouthed, "What's going on?"

Desi shook her head as she shrugged. "I dunno," she mouthed back to me.

I turned my head to look at Malfoy but he looked as shocked as we were.

_So he has no clue. Thought he would be the reason why she left…maybe he is but he just doesn't know it…_

I turned my head forward and I copied down the page numbers that we were supposed to read for homework.

(Draco's POV)

As soon as I heard Umbridge skip Potter's name my head snapped up. I was going to ask why she didn't call out her name but thank Merlin that Song did.

"Umm…excuse me, Professor. But…why did you skip Katelyn's name?" Song asked.

"I didn't skip her name…her name wasn't on the roll," Umbridge answered in a snotty voice and she started teaching the class again.

My eyes widened slightly. _Her name wasn't on the roll?_

I cleared my throat and put my Malfoy Mask on and thank Salazar that I did because Song turned around and looked at me for an answer.

She looked away eventually and started copying the numbers on the board.

I copied them as well but I wasn't paying any attention. I couldn't take my mind off the fact that Katelyn was gone. She was gone…she went away…with my child…our child.

(Katey's POV)

I woke up that morning with a feeling that something bad was going to happen and it didn't help knowing that my check-up was today. I wasn't far along enough to have an ultra-sound yet. So I had about two more weeks to go.

I got up slowly from bed and I walked to the bathroom to use it and to take a shower.

I walked out of the bathroom about half an hour later with a towel wrapped around myself.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"Mommy," mum called. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Mum opened the door and walked in. "You just about ready for your check-up?"

"Just about," I told her as I turned away from her to change.

I turned back around when I was fully changed. I looked down at my bulge and I rubbed it with a smile on my face.

"A beautiful process isn't it?" Mum asked with a smile on her face too.

I nodded as I still rubbed and looked at my baby bump. "Soon it'll be a painful process…but…I think it'll be worth it."

"It's very worth it and believe me…I had two on the same day. One right after the other."

"Lemme guess…Harry was first?"

"Yes…he was a very impatient boy."

I laughed loudly and I snorted.

Mum laughed at me when I snorted. "I didn't know you snorted."

"My friend passed it down onto me."

"Oh…Desiree?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Mum looked at the clock on my bedside table. "Okay. We need to get going if we're going to make it to your check-up on time."

I nodded once more and I pulled my shirt down all the way so it covered my _lovely _baby bump.

"You ready?"

"Yes. I am."

We walked down the stairs and when we opened the front door, there were tons of flashes going off and tons of questions being asked.

"Is it true you're pregnant?" someone asked.

"What?" I asked as I covered my eyes.

"James!" Mum yelled for my dad so he could help us.

"Well is it true?" another voice asked.

"How did you?" I asked as I was getting blinded by all the flashes.

"All right! Knock it off! Back up!!!" Dad yelled as he pushed the reporters out of the doorway so he could close the door. "All right…looks like we're Flooing there. Don't worry. I'll come too so no reporters hassle you."

I smiled at daddy. "Thanks so much daddy."

"No problem." He smiled back at me. "Now let's go."

(St. Mungo's Hospital)

There were even reporters at the magic hospital. When they saw me enter from the Floo Network station, they surrounded me immediately.

"So you are pregnant?" a female reporter asked me.

"No comment," I told the female reporter as I pulled a hood over my head.

"Then why else would you be at St. Mungo's Hospital?" a male reporter asked.

"Can't a girl get a check-up?" my father asked them angrily.

"A check-up for what?" the first reporter asked.

"For the baby of course!" the male reporter said aloud.

I sighed heavily and I dropped my head as my father and mother pulled me to the check in desk.

"Ms. Potter!" one yelled.

"Ms. Potter!" another yelled.

"Ms. Potter!" yet another one yelled.

I gritted my teeth together. They wouldn't shut-up so I decided to tell the truth.

I turned around and I glared at each one of them as I pulled my hood down. I was about to tell them the truth but I chickened out…so I ended up saying, "Leave me alone!!!"

Mum wrapped her arms around and whispered in my ear. "Be careful. This stress isn't good for the baby."

I nodded and I let the nurse lead me, mum and dad to my room. Mum walked in with me as daddy waited outside ready to attack anyone if they tried to come into my room.

(Grimmauld Place)

"So how's the baby?" Sirius asked me as we all were eating dinner.

"My Healer, Mrs. Fuller, said that the baby is good shape and that I will have an ultra-sound in a few months," I explained to everyone at the table even though Sirius was the only one that asked.

"That's good."

I nodded as I started stuffing my mouth full of food.

"Good thing you ate like that before or else people would have picked up on your eating habits," Molly Weasley said aloud.

The table went silent after Molly Weasley spoke.

I looked around the table to see mum, dad, Sirius, and Remus glaring at Molly.

"That was a little uncalled for wasn't it, Molly?" Mother asked with a tone of bitterness when she spoke the woman's name.

"No…not at all," Molly told my mum with her tone becoming harsh.

"Well…it was," my father said. "It was way uncalled for."

"I don't think it was. I think Katelyn should stick up for herself since she is having a baby. A rape baby," Molly voiced her rude ass opinions aloud.

I slammed my hands on the table as I stood up. "That's enough, Weasley! I am sick and tired of you Weasleys acting like you're better than me just because I'm fifteen and having a baby. My baby is not a rape baby. I was well aware of what I was doing when I had sex so just stop! If you don't I will see to it that you move back to your lame-ass home. Excuse me." I walked out of the kitchen slash dining room and I stomped off to my room slamming the door behind me as I went.

(Morning)

I walked down sadly to the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen slash dining room, I saw Mum cooking instead of Weasley.

"Mum?" I asked tiredly as I sat down at the table.

"Hmm?" mum asked as she continued cooking.

"You're cooking."

"Well, if I don't cook who do you expect too?"

"You know…"

"No. They packed up and left. So at Christmas time the Weasley kids will be staying at their real home instead of here."

"Oh…"

Then an owl flew in and dropped the _Daily Prophet_ on the table. The owl landed on a post and waited for a treat, which Mum gave him, before he flew right back out of the window.

I picked up the _Daily Prophet _with shaky hands and I growled when I saw the front cover.

_**Daily Prophet**_

_**KATELYN LILLIAN POTTER TO BE EXPECTING???**_

_One night a student from Hogwarts gave information that they knew that Katelyn Lillian Potter was expecting. Expecting what you ask? Expecting the baby. That's right Wizarding world. The defender of the world is having a baby!_

_Yesterday our reporters followed Ms. Potter and came up with many photos that do indeed show a baby bump! When we asked Ms. Potter about it all she had to say was, "Leave me alone!" Fiery attitude she has. We kept asking and asking for the sake of the world because I'm sure that I am not the only one who is saying that they don't want an irresponsible pregnant teenager protecting the world. That is if there is anything that needs protecting, which Minister Cornelius Fudge says there is no need for protecting since there is nothing "out there."_

_But back to Ms. Katelyn Lillian Potter. One of the staff members were able to sneak into the files and pulled out a bit of evidence on Ms. Potter. Here it is:::_

KATELYN LILLIAN POTTER:

TEST TWO:

PREGNANCY TEST: POSITIVE

FATHER TEST: DRACO MALFOY

SIGNED,

ALICE FULLER

_Yes…everyone you are reading this right. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, is the father of Katelyn Potter's baby, therefore making it THEIR baby. _

_We have someone else on the inside who has confirmed our suspicions. The name is, Molly Weasley, the wife of Mr. Arthur Weasley and the mother of Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Mrs. Weasley has told us, "Yes. The girl is pregnant. I saw her with my own eyes. She is about two months along or so. And yes the father is Draco Malfoy. He stopped by the house for a visit and he was told then and there that he was the father."_

_I am sadly to say that that is all the information we have on the famous pregnant teen witch. Keep in touch if you want further updates._

_~Rita Skeeter _

I threw the _Daily Prophet_ down on the table angrily before I covered my face in my hands and started sobbing.

"Sweetie?" Dad asked as he walked into the room and sat down in a chair not that far from me. "What's wrong?"

I pointed to the prophet without looking at it.

I heard dad pick it up and start reading. I heard him start to clench the paper in his hands. "Those bastards," Dad cursed them between his clenched teeth.

I stood up and my chair screeched across the floor. "I'm going back to bed.'

"When I'm done I'll bring up some food for you. Okay?" Mum told me.

"Okay."

(Hogwarts; Draco's POV)

As I walked to the Great Hall, people were pointing at me and whispering amongst their groups. I glared at them as I walked past.

_What the bloody hell?_

I sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. I scanned the table for Potter but she still wasn't there and I noticed that Welcome was at the Ravenclaw table with Song.

Then I heard laughing coming from the end of the table and I saw that it was Blaise and some of his annoying friends. When I looked at them they laughed even harder. It didn't take long for me to realize that they were laughing at _me_.

I turned to face Crabbe and Goyle only to see that they were trying their hardest not the laugh either. "What's going on?!" I demanded.

They didn't answer but I heard little snickers come out of their fat mouths.

"Well?!" I barked.

Crabbe grabbed an issue of _Daily Prophet_ and handed it to me.

"Crabbe…you know I don't read this junk," I lied.

"Liar. Go ahead. Read it Malfoy!" Blaise yelled to me with a smug smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes at the Italian nit-wit and I read the Daily Prophet. When I was done with the article my mouth was open and my eyes were wide.

"Bet he didn't even know. Bet Weasley lied about him knowing," Blaise told him.

"I knew," I whispered but the bastard still heard me.

"Oh! So he did know and he didn't even tell anyone. Tell us, Malfoy…how was Potter in bed? Terrible perhaps?"

I gritted my teeth together and I was about to pounce on the bastard and give him what I believed he deserved before I stopped myself.

"Guess that means yes. Glad you broke her in for me. Cause the next time I see her…she will be screaming my name and not yours."

I gritted my teeth one more time. I was having a mental battle with myself.

My heart was saying, "Kill that fucker! He insulted the girl you care and love for."

My mind was saying, "Who cares if she's screaming his name? If she gets pregnant again it won't be our fault."

"But we love her!" My heart yelled at my mind.

"Says who?" My mind yelled at my heart.

"Says us! We love her and we know it!!!"

My mind was silent.

"Proves my point…now…go kick that bastard's ass!!!"

That was when I tackled Blaise to the ground and I held his throat in my hands.

"Don't ever talk about her like that…ever!" I yelled at him as my hands tightened around his throat.

"Mr. Malfoy!!!" I heard McGonagall yell as she ran over to us and she tried pulling me off of Blaise.

I pushed her away without thinking but I wouldn't have cared.

"Don't talk about Katelyn that way! You were lucky to have dated her!"

"I was until you came and ruined it!!!" Blaise yelled at me hoarsely and he regretted it be3cause my hands tightened.

"Mr. Malfoy! You're killing him!" Dumbledore yelled as he rushed over to us and he was successful in pulling me off of Zabini the bastard.

"Good! I'm glad that I was killing him! That was my plan!!!" I yelled as I made to leap at Zabini again.

"Mr. Malfoy! Pack-up for stuff! You are going home for a few months until you can sort things out!" Dumbledore yelled at me which was hardly.

Dumbledore barely yelled but I guess if one of his students was about to kill another student…that was an appropriate time to yell.

"Yes, Professor," I replied as I walked off to my dorm room and packed my stuff together.

But when I was opening my truck to shove my stuff in, I saw a bunch of paper in the trunk.

"What the..?" I asked as I grabbed some of the papers and read them.

_Draco,_

_Why Potter? What's so special about her? Why not me? I would have been more than willing to have your first baby._

_Signed,_

_Girl who Wonders What's So Special About Potter_

I was puzzled but then I grabbed another and read it.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_You don't know me…but I know you. All of you. If you are wondering…I am a stalker. I have been stalking you for all of yours and mine's years at Hogwarts. More like years so far. After I read the Daily Prophet my heart died. And this is not Parkinson. Please…I am prettier than that pig! I will continue stalking you._

_Signed,_

_Your Personal Stalker_

My eyes widened. _I have a stalker? Creepy!!!_

I took the entire stack of letters and I walked down the common room. I threw the letters into the fire and I smiled in satisfaction when I saw the flames engulf the letters and turned into black ash.

I walked back up the stairs to the dorm I would no longer be staying in for the next few months and I placed all my belongings in my trunk but two photo albums caught my attention.

I walked over to them and I pulled one of them out from under my bed. It was my photo album and I wondered why it was under the bed as I opened it.

It had pictures of me in it when I was one, two, and three and all the way up till I was this age. That's what this one was for. To show how much I aged over the years.

I bent down and I picked the other one up knowing fully well what this one was. It was a photo album for my memories. Like memories from first year and etc.

I opened it and the first picture was of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and me, Draco Malfoy in first year. We had our Slytherin robes on and we were smirking. Then at the bottom it had this written: 'Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy after getting sorted into Slytherin.'

I sat down on my dorm bed and I flipped through the book. I only had pictures of me and my friends…that is…until third year.

The first third year picture was of the entire third year class. I spotted Potter immediately. She was sitting in front of me because that was where they had put her. Her friend, Welcome was on one side of her, while Roundtree and Nguyen were on the other side of her.

I turned to the next page and it was a picture of Slytherins in their first class of Divination. It showed me sitting with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle sitting together and Potter sitting with her brother Potter.

I sighed heavily but I turned the page quickly to escape it only to see another picture. It had Potter in it as well. She was about ready to say Riddikulus for her boggart when Professor Lupin jumped in front of her. I don't know why I had this in here I guess because I was hoping that Potter would fail miserably. I'm not sure.

Then…I got to fourth year and there were tons of photos with me and Potter together.

One was with her studying in a chair in the common room. Another was with her sitting in my lap as she talked or more like argued with her friends about the Triwizard Tournament. Another one was with us posing for our Yule Ball picture…I liked this one more than any of the others.

I had my arms wrapped around her waist as she had her arms placed upon my arms. She had a huge smile on her face and as did I. The ring on her finger caught my attention. I gave her the ring at the Yule Ball and I guessed that the picture was taken after I had given her the ring. I placed my finger on the picture where the ring was and since the picture was a magical picture both picture me and picture Potter scowled.

"Sorry," I muttered and I took my finger off of the picture and it returned back to normal.

I closed the photo album and I placed it into the trunk with my other belongings.

I wrapped my jacket tighter around me as I walked to Dumbledore's office with my trunk levitating behind me.

I knocked on the door. "Professor?"

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore answered.

I opened the door and I walked inside. I was instantly frozen on the spot to see Mr. Potter standing there.

"What…what is he doing here?" I asked as I pointed at him.

"Mr. Malfoy, don't point…its rude."

I let my arm drop so I wasn't pointing at Mr. Potter anymore. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Mr. Potter told me.

"I'll be waiting outside whenever you need me," Dumbledore told the both of us as he exited out of his office and he closed the door behind him.

Mr. Potter handed something to me and he sat down after he pressed the object into my hand.

I lifted my hand up and I uncurled my fingers to see a potion vile in the palm of my hand. I looked at Mr. Potter. "What is this?"

"You tell me. My daughter has informed me that you are quite in love with the subject Potions. She told me to let you figure it out," Mr. Potter replied with a playful smile on his lips.

I examined the potion in my hand. It was colorless that I could see. It looked like water. I popped the cork off and I smelled it. It was odorless as well.

"Veritaserum?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "She was right. You are good for a punk ass kid."

"What do you plan to do with this?" I asked holding up the now sealed potion vile.

"I need to ask you a few questions. And yes, Malfoy, my daughter is in here somewhere but you won't see her until she wants you to see her."

I looked around the room trying to find her. "Where is she?"

"I told you that you will not know unless she wants you to know."

I sighed heavily as I stopped looking around the room. "How is she?"

"Aside from that everything in her life keeps getting worse…she's really tired."

"Oh…I've been tired too."

"I didn't ask that."

"Oh. Um. I know."

"Now…drink that and I will ask some questions."

"Like what?"

"Drink the potion and you'll find out."

I popped the cork off again and I downed the Veritaserum potion without a second thought. I sat down in a chair and I awaited for the questioning.

"All right…you may answer however way you want on these questions except lie since that is impossible."

"What do you mean by 'however I want'?"

"You can say 'yes', 'no', or you can explain yourself."

"Oh…okay."

"Well let's begin."

I nodded. "All right."

"What's your full name?"

"Draco Arensio Malfoy."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"When did you turn fifteen?"

"June fifth."

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"What did you think of my daughter when you first met her?"

I tried to lie but the potion prevented me from so.

"Trying to lie?" Mr. Potter asked me.

"Trying but not succeeding."

"Then don't lie. What did you think of my daughter when you first saw her?"

I decided to not lie. "I thought that she would be easy to pick on but I found out the hard way that she can fight back."

"How do you feel about her now?"

Tears formed in my eyes and I fought to hold them back. "I love her," I whispered quietly as I looked down.

"What? Speak up!"

"I love her," I said louder as I continued to look down.

I heard something fall and then I felt something hugging me. More like someone.

"Is it true?" I heard her whisper in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her and I held her close. "Yes."

"Then why do you keep hurting me?"

"Because you can do so much better than me."

"Love me?"

"More than ever."

"Did you tell the _Daily Prophet _about me?"

"No."

"About us?"

"No."

"Did you say anything to the _Daily Prophet_?"

"No."

"Why did you lie and hurt me?"

"I hoped you would back off and find someone better."

"What about now?"

"I want us to be together so I can help you raise our child."

"Will you leave again?"

"I don't know."

"Where will you be staying since you got a temporary leave?"

"I don't know. Probably at my home."

"Okay."

"Katelyn…we need to go…now," her father told her as he started to pull her up.

She didn't say anything to me. She just let her father pull her and then…she was gone. Just like that.

I hoped that I would see her soon.

**

* * *

AN: Review please :) **


	11. A Visitor?

**AN: So sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter and the two characters from House of Night. (Damien and Jack) who are going to be gone soon since I see no need for them.**

**WARNING: Rated M! Not much bad stuff in this chapter I don't think. **

**

* * *

Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 11: A Visitor?**

(Katey's POV)

I was laying down on one of the couches in the Grimmauld Place library. I had a book in one hand and my other hand on my tummy. My other hand was rubbing my tummy in soothing circles as I read what I was reading out loud.

"Babies like that," I heard a feminine voice say.

I looked up and I saw my mother looking at me, smiling. I smiled back at her as I sat up a little.

"Babies really like it when you read to them and rub your stomach. You and your brother loved it when I did that," mum said as she walked over to me, taking a seat next to me still smiling.

"It's soothing. I read that in a book. It's soothing to the baby if the parent reads out loud and rubs the stomach. It makes them feel safe. Secure," I said as I rubbed my tummy with a smile still on my face.

"You're going to be a good mother, Katelyn."

I looked at my mum with a face of uncertainty. "How? How can you tell?"

"I can tell because I see the way you smile whenever you talk of your baby and you're reading to the baby. You're doing the right things. You are loving your baby before the baby is born."

I sighed a little and I stopped my hand from soothing the baby. "But this is now…this isn't nine or so months later. I could be a great carrier but not a great mother."

"First off…you have to get rid of that negative attitude. It just doesn't sit well with me."

I rolled my eyes a little but only in a teasing way because I knew it would annoy her. Hell, it annoyed my mum when dad did it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady. You are not your father."

"I am my father's daughter and that gives me a good enough reason to roll my eyes as much as I please."

Mum sighed heavily and I could tell that she was really annoyed. I frowned a little and I muttered an apology. "Sorry. Continue."

"That's what I thought. Don't battle with your mother because you will lose. It's a fact."

I laughed at that a little because it was true. I saw a kid arguing with his mother and she said one word that made the kid shut up. I didn't hear what the mother said but the poor boy had looked horrified and followed his mother's wishes.

"Yes, I know. I saw that before and it was so terrifying. Poor little boy." I laughed a little.

Mum started laughing with me. We laughed together for a bit and it felt nice to hang out with my mom and be able to laugh and joke around with her. We stopped laughing when we heard footsteps enter that sitting room. We both turned to see dad standing there with a tight smile on his face.

I frowned as soon as I saw his tight smile, I knew something was wrong. I knew immediately. I stood up and I knew that I looked concerned because my father smiled kindly at me. "Daddy, what is it?" I asked him not returning his smile.

"Someone is here to see you and I'm pretty sure you're going to be really happy," he told me and one of his smiles started appearing on his face.

I looked at him curiously before I turned my head to see someone I thought I would have never seen in a million years. "Cedric!" I yelled happily when I saw his familiar. I ran as fast as a pregnant lady can do before I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Cedric chuckled as I hugged him and he hugged me back almost as tightly as I did. He pulled away from the hug and he looked at me up and down. "Wow. Look at you! You look…"

"Pregnant?" I said helping him out to find the words.

"I was going to say great but I guess…" Cedric seemed to struggle with the word, "…pregnant works too."

I smiled gently as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room I was just in. "Mum. Dad. This is Cedric Diggory. I saved his life last year…"

Mum and dad looked up and they started looking at my hand that was holding Cedric's hand. They looked at our joined hands before they looked up at our faces with certain looks that I really couldn't read.

"I remember him," Mum said before she looked back at dad with that same stupid look that I still couldn't read.

"Yeah," was all dad said as he looked at the book that I was reading to the baby that was in my tummy.

I sighed a little and I had no idea what to say since I didn't understand the looks that they were exchanging. "Okay…well…Cedric and I are gonna go hang out for a bit. Is that okay?"

All I got this time was a nod from mum and a grunt from dad.

"Okay. Thanks," I said awkwardly as I dragged Cedric out of the library.

"They sound so enthusiastic to see me," Cedric said dryly.

I shrugged a little as I lead him up to my room so we could talk in private. "Yeah, I have no idea what that was about."

"Maybe they're still upset of how I was pretty much to blame for your brother being dead," he said quietly but I still heard him.

I stopped walking and he bumped into me but I turned around sharply, glaring at him a little. "Harry's death is not your fault Cedric. Don't think that it is because it's not. It's Voldemort's fault since he killed him and it's also my fault because I wasn't able to protect and save my brother."

Cedric opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but I cut him off before he could. "Cedric, I mean it. Don't say things like that. It wasn't your fault. I wanna hear you say that."

Cedric raised an eyebrow at me like I was insane. "I'm not gonna say it."

"Then I'm not going to talk to you." I turned around and walked away from him, being completely silent.

Cedric laughed at my childish behavior but he still followed after me. "Come on. You're being over dramatic."

I stopped once more and turned around sharply. "Over dramatic?! OVER DRAMATIC?!?!"

Cedric's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. "Just a bit."

"I am NOT being over dramatic. You're just being…under dramatic!" I stormed away from him, slamming my door when I walked into my room.

I heard footsteps descend down the stairs which signaled that Cedric was leaving. I was both happy and sad for that. Cedric was a nice guy but he really needed to know when to shut his mouth.

I sighed and walked over to my bed, laying down on it softly so I wouldn't harm me or the baby. I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling thinking about Harry. Sleep soon took its way over me after a lone tear slide from my eye.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry it took awhile to write this. Oh well. It's here now! =) **


	12. A Trip?

**AN: I'm so sorry this took so long but I am going to do this. I want to get back into this story posting. **

**Another note, I know I kept adding characters more and more to this story but in all honesty, it's starting to even confuse me. So, I am going to stick to my main characters and other main characters to the series. At the end of this chapter, I will make a side note of who will be in this story now and if anyone has a problem with who is staying, oh well. Stop reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter **

**WARNING: Some worrying about one charrie and a little darkness from another.  
**

* * *

**Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 12: A Trip?**

(Katey's POV)

The sunlight leaked into my room, spreading its bright rays across the room as well as across my face. Groaning, I turned over as I tried to hide my face into the pillow. However, it was too late. The sun had already spread its bright, evil light into the room, lighting it up as much as it possibly could.

I sighed, completely defeated while I sat up and stretched. "Evil sun," I whispered as my eyes glared at it. It wasn't fair. I was already having enough trouble sleeping and now the sun decided to wake me up like this? Not cool.

There was a knock on the door and I refrained from sighing once more. Someone was already checking up on me but at the sound of Sirius' voice, I relaxed. Sirius was like a father to me more than my own dad was. I knew Sirius longer therefor cared for him longer. I felt little guilt in this, though. It was strange.

"Come on in, Sirius," I called out while climbing out of my bed and opening the curtains to let the mean sunlight fully light up my room.

Sirius walked in, smiling. He was happy about something, this much I could tell but before I could even ask him, he started speaking. "So today, your father and I planned on a nice trip to get away from all of this stress. You're pregnant and the whole world is against you. You need a break, hell, we all do, Katelyn."

"Where are we going?" I asked, my curiosity immediately taking over my thoughts. _A trip? A trip to where?_

"Yes, a trip. It's a surprise though. Just pack and pack for warm weather not cold weather." With no other clues for me, Sirius left the room just as quickly as he had come in, almost as if that was the entire plan. Knowing my dad and godfather, most likely it was all a plan.

Rolling my eyes, I began packing a few bags of mine but I kept a reminder to pack for warm weather. In London, it was getting close to be winter so it did make me very curious as to why we would leave the beautiful snow here and go somewhere warm. I didn't even know how long we would be gone which only aggravated me more. I was pregnant! I wasn't supposed to get anymore aggravated than I was all the time!

(Lily's POV)

"Sirius, you shouldn't tease the poor girl like that," I told him with a frown on my lips as well as having my arms crossed across my chest.

"Oh be still, Mrs. Potter. It got her to pack without her knowing where we were going, didn't it?" Sirius said with a smirk and a teasing tone coating all his words. That man hardly changed but if anything, he certainly became more caring towards others.

James had been off to the side, chuckling softly to himself. He probably never got tired of watching Sirius and I banter back and forth like we did back in school. Maybe things hardly changed after all.

"Admit it, love. What he did worked perfectly," James told me as he had an amusing smile starting to spread out on his face.

"You boys never change. You always have each other's backs, no matter what. Only surprises me that Remus wasn't here to be sitting in the corner, reading a book whilst shaking his head at all that's going on."

Almost as if knowing he was being talking about, Remus walked into the room calmly before taking his seat at the table and rubbing his face with his hands. If I hadn't known the sandy haired man for years in advance, I would have thought he was sick. In a way, he was. The full moon was approaching and fast. It didn't seem that long ago when we had a full moon but now it was almost here.

"How you doing, Moony?" Sirius asked his best mate as he leaned forward to get a good look at the man. Apparently, he had been thinking the same thing as well as James for he had leaned forward too with a small frown and wrinkle in his forehead.

"I'm all right," Remus mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck after running said hand through his hair a few times. No one believed his words that much was certain but we didn't want to bother him so we backed off.

(Katey's POV)

I was tugging my bags with me down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I was about to ask when we were going to be leaving but then I caught sight of Remus and my worry overtook my curious mind.

"Remus, are you okay? Do you need anything?" I asked as I sat next to him. Remus wasn't my godfather or my father but was still an important man in my life. He was also like a father to me. I knew him ever since I was thirteen and before I even knew that Sirius was my godfather. Remus was the first person who had any positive memories of my parents and my godparent together. He was the closest thing I had to a family when I was growing up and Sirius or Harry couldn't be around me.

"I'm fine, Katelyn," he told me softly as he smiled weakly at me. He was putting on a front and I was pretty sure that the others knew it as well. I hated seeing Remus like this but there was really nothing we could do about it.

Sighing softly, I looked to Sirius and dad to see that they were eying Remus before looking at each other, nodding. Mum seemed to understand for she waved her wand and her bag floated down the stairs before resting right next to her. "Come on, sweetie. It's time to go. The portkey will only be open for so long."

"What about-" I started but I was cut off.

"Sirius and your father will join us after the Full Moon. They need to be here with Remus," she told me as she gently pulled me to another room in the house with our bags floating behind us.

Even though mum was pulling towards another room, my eyes wouldn't leave the kitchen where Sirius was handing some chocolate to Remus as dad seemed to be writing a letter to the company where he got the portkey from. He was probably going to order another one for himself and Sirius after the full moon like mum had seemed to suggest.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry about Remus, Sirius or your father. They've done this for years and nothing bad has ever happened." Mum grabbed something off the wall and held it out to me. It was clearly a portkey and it was simply a picture frame. It was an odd thing but nevertheless, I grabbed it as well as my bag with my other hand as mum did the same.

000

I had no idea where I had landed but mum helped me land so I didn't injure my baby. My eyes looked around and I saw that we were on the beach but that wasn't what caught my attention.

There were three huts, clearly for all of us. One for mum and dad, another for Sirius and then the last one was clearly for me. They weren't anything really special on the outside but once you got on the inside, it simply was like that tent I had gone into at the World Cup more than a year ago.

"Where are we?" I asked mum as I turned around to look at her to see that she was already going into one of the huts. Furrowing my eyebrows, I grabbed my bag and made my way into my hut. My hut, however, was not empty at all.

My eyes widened as I saw my best friend just chilling on the couch as if they had been living here for years. "Uhm…hello?"

Bexxi had been the first to turn around and smiling hugely. Mony and her fought to get to me only to end up with both of them hugging me tightly, yet carefully while Ginnie and Desi only smiled at us before taking their individuals turns hugging me.

"What is going on?" I was so confused and yet, the smile stayed plastered onto my face as I looked to each face of my friend.

"Christmas break, girl! Damn, I thought you were smart," Mony teased me before laughing when I narrowed my eyes at her.

As if sensing that I was going to ask about school, Ginnie intervened into the conversation. "Dumbledore let us stay here with you. He mostly just said that we'd be leaving a week early for Christmas break."

"Yeah, we took a portkey here and we saw a sign in front of the huts to let us know who was supposed to go into who's. There's enough room in this entire hut for all five of us," Bexxi told me with a smile on her lips and I could tell that she wanted to pull me to the side so we could talk about what was going on lately. I bet all my friends wanted to know what was going on and I didn't blame them.

"Shall we sit and talk then? We missed you, punk," was what Desi said to make us all laugh and wrap our arms around each other, making our way to the big couch and sitting down.

I don't know how long we had been sitting and talking for but I told them everything. That I was pregnant, that the press knew, that the world viewed me differently, and just everything. Anything and everything that I could tell my best friends, I told them.

Ginnie and Bexxi both had their arms around me while Mony and Desi leaned across to place their hands on my knees. I couldn't help but break down into tears. Everything was falling apart and it was all Voldemort's fault. He stole my parents from me, he took my brother and my normal life away from me. It wasn't fair.

"I don't care how long it takes," I started speaking, causing my friends to all look at me with looks of urging me to continue speaking. "Even if the world hates me, I won't stop until he's gone. I won't stop," the tears had started to come back, "until I rid this world of him. Not until I get revenge on all the pain that he had caused to all of us. Every single person in this world will know that I won't just stand back and let this all happen again. Our world has been peaceful for fifteen years. I won't let him ruin it again." My voice had turned into a deadly whisper now as my green eyes shot up and looked out into the distance. "I won't let him get away with killing my brother. Voldemort will pay."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so it might not be as long as I had wanted it to be but it's a starting point, I think.**

**Here's the list of the main characters that I can think of:**

**Katelyn**

**Ginnie**

**Desi**

**Mony**

**Bexxi**

**Lily**

**James**

**Sirius**

**Remus**

**Draco**

**Anyone else after this is just an added bonus but I knew that some people might have been confused as to who is in Katey's life now and there it is. If you have any more questions, I will personally answer them in a personal message. Please review and thank you for sticking with me on this so this for all of you who stuck around. Thanks so much. Love y'all.  
**


	13. Nightmares

**AN: Okay, so I just wanted to keep going with this updating thing while it was still in my system.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**WARNING: Sadness.**

* * *

**Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 13: Nightmares**

(Katey's POV)

With my friends all sleepy, I really had a chance to be by myself and look over the things that had happened recently. No matter how hard I tried, Harry always drifted into my mind. I tried not to cry every time I thought of him but every attempt failed miserably. Harry was my brother, my twin brother. He was the only family that I had left when we were growing up and now he was gone. It wasn't fair that I was around and that he was gone. It truly wasn't. Most of the world favored Harry more than me and with everything that had happened this year, they probably preferred that Harry had lived and that I had died instead. I didn't blame them.

I quietly left the hut, carefully stepping over my friends that were fast asleep and sleeping close to one another. I needed fresh air, to be completely alone with my thoughts. It could have been a dangerous thing to be alone with where my mind was at but frankly, I didn't care. I had to be alone. I had to feel at peace outside of the hut. The air in the hut was tightening around my lungs so I had to be out.

My green orbs watched as the dark blue waves reflected the moon. The moon…the one thing that seemed so beautiful yet so dangerous. The Full Moon was less than a week away and my thoughts lingered on Remus, Sirius and dad who were by each other's side, despite all the years that had gone by. No matter what had happened, they all were still friends as if mum and dad had never even left. They were slowly picking up the pieces of their broken pasts to better their future.

A sigh escaped my lips as the cold water pushed itself up onto shore, gently caressing my feet. I was almost thankful towards the cold water for pulling me out of my thoughts. There was no doubt in my mind that they would soon drift off to my brother.

"Harry," I breathed the name out softly as I looked up to the sky. I could still see his smiling face as if it was only yesterday that I had last seen him. His green eyes were lighting up his entire face as he spoke about his day and how well Quidditch was working out. His smile would fade as he remembered all the exams and homework that we had to do during the school year but his mood would be brought back up, like it always was. My brother…my sweet brother.

"I wish you were here, Harry. You'd know what to do. You would be the strong one like you always were. You were always better at this hero business more than me," I whispered into the dark night as I slowly sat down on the comfortable sand. The waves continued to come more and more towards me with every crash it made. It was almost soothing.

My eyes closed as I laid on my side, not caring that the water finally reached me and covered me almost like a wet blanket. It would have soothed me if my mind wasn't being haunted by the nightmares that seemed never ending. They were nothing like my nightmares of Harry dying. It was almost like the first time I had seen Harry die in my dreams. It felt…realistic.

I screamed right as my friends had, shooting up as I looked around frantically. I was still on the beach surrounded by darkness. It was only a dream or was it? No, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real. I rolled my neck and shoulders a little as I looked behind me. Good, none of my friends had awaken.

The dream had been about them, all four of them. They were all laying out on the floor just looking at me. There was nothing odd about that but all of their eyes held the same sadness, fear and above all the feeling of wanting me to help them. Green and red was flying all around above them as they covered their heads and screamed more. It was almost like a war was going on around them and they were simply frozen in their spots. One man made his way over to them, making sure to get each of their attention. His red eyes and snake like nose was too obvious. It was Voldemort. They screamed once more as he killed each and every single one of them.

Wasn't it bad enough that I lost my brother to him? Now he was going to take away my friends? No. It wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't let it. I had experienced too much sadness and hurt from that evil bastard. He was not going to take them away from me too.

000

(Bexxi's POV)

I woke up when the sun entered the hut and I sat up, making sure to stretch my sore muscles. I looked around the room to notice that everyone else was still sleeping but something didn't feel right. It finally dawned on me. Katey was missing. She wasn't in the hut with us.

Panic rose in my body as I shot out of the spot I was in, running outside to see that she was standing right outside just staring out into the distance. I sighed softly as the wind whipped around her before moving over to me and making my hair whip at my face softly. What was she doing out here all by herself?

I made my way towards her, only to stop when she told me too. "Katey, what's wrong? Why weren't you sleeping in the room with us?" I asked as I started moving towards her once more.

"Stay away, Bexxi. It's too dangerous for all of you to be around me," Katey whispered but I had no trouble hearing her. Her words were still harsh and strict even though they had been whispered. Something was up, I knew her better than this.

"No," I said simply as I stood next to her, clearly looking down at her for I was taller. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me with her green eyes, the same tears that had been in them ever since the last tournament in our fourth year. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"A nightmare," it wasn't a question but a statement. She was having those bad dreams again and this time she was acting on them as if they were real. I didn't blame her for doing so. Last time she had these nightmares, they were real. "What was it about?"

"He killed you. He killed you as if you were nothing. All of you. Ginnie, Mony, Desi and you. He just killed you," she whispered once more and I could tell that she wanted to leave us all behind so no one else got hurt.

Smiling softly, I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders. "When are you going to get it, Katey? We're going to be behind you no matter what. You're our best friend. We can't just leave now right when you need us most."

Katey said nothing as she turned her whole body around, burying her face into my shoulder as she cried out. I didn't care if she ruined my shirt or that my shoulder was starting to get wet from her tears. She was my best friend, my true best friend and I was worried about her. I needed her just like she needed me and I wasn't going to give up on our friendship. I'd be behind her through it all, even if it killed me.

* * *

**AN: Everyone go "AWW" for Katelyn and Bexxi friendship. This might just be another filler chapter sort of. Uhm…I'm just waiting for the right moment to do something big and epic! Hopefully it's soon. I don't want to keep putting in like filler chapters but I might. Not so sure yet. Now I won't update till I get some reviews so send 'em in people! Love y'all.**


	14. Vacation Over Already?

**AN: This is longer than my last few chapters, I believe. Hopefully. Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**WARNING: Some more sadness and a few fights.**

* * *

**Harry Potter: A Romance 2 **

**Chapter 14: Vacation Over Already?**

(Katey's POV)

Everything was going great! Honestly it was. My friends and I hung out on the beach just exchanging stories. I kept asking about Hogwarts and Dumbledore. He had acted funny when I had gone back to the school. He basically ignored me and I thought that he would want to keep me close considering that Harry had died. If I died too, then the whole world was screwed right? Then why wasn't he protecting me? It made no sense.

"Have you heard anything from Draco?" Ginnie asked me as she wiggled her toes a little to get the wet sand off of them.

We were all hanging out near the water on the island, technically the beach part while my mum tried to get service on her cell phone to talk to dad. It had seemed that she gave up since she used the owl instead. The rest of us were in our bathing suits, just enjoying the calming presence around us. It was like we were in a whole other world where bad things never happened. It was foolish to think but I couldn't help but think of it to be true.

Shaking my head as I looked at her, I answered, "No, I haven't. I thought mum was going to surprise me and he was going to be here but seeing as how he's not," my sentence trailed off as I felt myself get depressed over not seeing Draco.

"How's the baby?" Desi asked quickly when she sensed that I was getting sad. Knowing someone since the 2nd grade of Muggle School really tuned one in on the other's emotions.

"The baby's fine as far as I know." A smile had overtaken my frown as my hand went to my stomach, gently rubbing it as if to soothe the baby inside.

"Are you gonna ask for the gender?"

I hummed softly at the question. I had thought about asking for the gender but I had to take it up with Draco before I even did anything. That was, if he ever owled me like he promised that he would.

Someone cursed, but I wasn't sure who. I looked up to see that Ginnie had stood up and was running up the small hill. Where the hell was she going?

"Oh shit!" Mony yelled which made me look at her before looking at what she looked too.

_Aw hell._ A giant wave had built up and it was slowly coming towards up, okay so not so slowly. If it really was slowly then we would have been able to move out of the way. The wave came crashing down on us. I was lost in it until I felt two arms grabbing me, seeing it was Mony and Bexxi. They were both smiling at me as they helped me while Desi freaked out about her hair and Ginnie was laughing at us.

"Thanks for the warning, Ginnie," I said bitterly while narrowing my eyes at her. Her expression was priceless as she continued to laugh. It was contagious, making all of us laugh along with her.

000

It was about nighttime now. We were all cleaned and dried up after our fun day in the water. We sat around a small bonfire that my mom had made while conjuring up some marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate bars. Ah smores, the most wonderful food for camping out with a beautiful night sky to enjoy as well as the warmth from the bonfire.

My eyes looked over everyone's face to see nothing but happiness. My mum was smiling as she read over Dad's letter. I guessed that we weren't that far from the Grimmauld Place, that or the owl was a fast flyer. Ginnie and Bexxi were gushing over some KPOP band that they both loved while Mony and Desi talked about their boy stories, typical girl talk basically.

I was well aware that I was the odd woman out but that happened a lot because of who I was. I didn't care though. Honestly, you got used to it. With being different cause I had a twin, it got worse when my brother and I defeated Voldemort when we were only one, then with me being the first to break a Triwizard new rule last year, losing my twin and then now I was pregnant. As if being a teenager wasn't enough! Now I was a pregnant teenager who was supposed to defend the entire world from one evil man who killed millions just to satisfy his twisted pleasures.

"Katey!" I heard Ginnie yell at me, snapping me away from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked while jumping and blinking quickly at her.

"Your marshmallow is on fire, hun," Bexxi said, eying me a little while gently taking my stick from me. I guessed that it was on fire for a while since the previous white fluff was nothing but black charcoal now.

"Oh…" I mused before standing up from my log and walking back to the hut. I thought I heard Bexxi about to follow me but the others stopped her. I was slightly thankful for that. I needed some time with my own thoughts.

(Ginnie's POV)

"Bexxi, just let her go. She's been though a lot," I said before taking a bite of my delicious smore.

"But…she's our best friend… Shouldn't we be helping her and not letting her go on this all alone?" I asked back, almost outraged at how everyone wanted Katey to be by herself.

"We should but you know how Katey is. She needs to be alone to think. Her brother died, she's pregnant and the guy she's in love with is-"

"An asshole?" Mony finished for me when I trailed off slightly.

"Exactly! She needs time alone. Give her some time and then we'll go in to talk to her, okay?"

"All right," Bexxi huffed as she sat back down on the log she had been on before.

I could tell that it was bugging our friend that we couldn't go check on Katey and it was bugging me too. I may not have known Katey as long as Bexxi or Desi but that didn't mean that I cared less of her. _She just needs some time_, I convinced myself.

000

Everyone had gone off to bed but I couldn't sleep. My thoughts had been on Harry. I still had feelings for him even though things were taking off with Skylar but…Harry had my heart. He had taken it with him when he left us.

"I miss him too," I heard a soft voice say, almost scaring the piss out of me but when I rounded around I saw that it was Katey that had spoken it up. Her face had a sad expression on it while a few tears were on the verge of falling from her green eyes.

"I know you do, Katey. He's your brother," I whispered while turning once more to look out of the window and out at the starry night.

"You miss him too, Ginnie…don't you?"

_Was that even a question?_ I nodded in response to her question, not expecting her arms to wrap around me and holding me tight. Her forehead rested on my shoulder but it moved as my shoulders shook softly when tears fell from my brown eyes. I hadn't cried over Harry for a long time but it was nice to have Katey comfort me as I did. I had no clue if she cried too or not but I felt as if we were bonding on the same level because we both missed a great guy, an amazing brother…a fallen hero.

000

(Next Morning; Katey's POV)

I woke up the next morning in Ginnie's arms, slightly confused but it all made sense after I replayed last night's events in my head. Ginnie and I had basically cried ourselves to sleep. I dunno whether to be happy about that or not. I mean, I guess it was nice that we had bonded but…not really good since it was my brother's death that we bonded over. At least I knew that someone missed my brother almost as much as I had.

At the sound of a whooshing sound, I jumped for it had surprised me. Standing up, I made my way outside of the hut. My green eyes looked around to see what had made that odd sound. Not much time passed by until I found the source of the sound. It also didn't take long for me to pull my wand out, pointing it at the intruder, a Death Eater.

"Katey, what are you doing up already?" Mony asked as she came out of the hut, stopping when she spotted the Death Eater. Her eyes widened as the Death Eater and I began to duel. "Lily!" She shouted as she ran to my mum's hut.

Mum came out quickly, cladded in her pajamas with her wand held tightly in her hand. "Katelyn!" My mum shouted as began to shoot spells at the man who had decided to crash our vacation. "Get inside girls!"

I was about to send another spell at the Death Eater but Mony's hands were holding tight to my arms as she tugged me along with her back to the hut.

"What are you doing? I have to help my mum," I protested, trying to get back outside but being blocked off by Bexxi and Ginnie standing in front of the doorway.

"No way. Your mum told us to stay inside the hut and that is what we are going to do," Mony told me, her arms crossing over her chest while she gave me the "you're-not-getting-out" look.

I was too busy narrowing my eyes at Mony that I hardly noticed Desi as she began to pack all of our things. Only noticing it when she spoke up, "Everything's all packed."

"Wait, what?" I asked while looking around the room to see my friends grabbing backpacks and putting them on their shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"Back to Grimmauld place," Mony answered me as she thrust a backpack towards me, which I caught and put on my shoulders. "Your mum said that if someone were ever to come here while we were here and it was a Death Eater or someone who was clearly not on our side, we were to grab the Portkey and leave, no matter what happens."

I was about to protest but then I heard a few more whooshing sounds, signaling to us that more and more Death Eaters were coming. This time, I did protest. "We have to help my mum! She can't handle them all by herself!"

"The others are on their way," Bexxi said since Mony gave up on explaining things to me. "They put a signaling charm around this island. If someone unknown, a Death Eater or He Who Must Not Be Named himself came, they would immediately come here while we make our escape."

"Let's go!" Ginnie yelled as she grabbed hold of the portkey which just so happened to be the same portkey that we had used on our way here.

I had no choice. Bexxi and Mony pulled me to the portkey and made me grab it. I yelled out as the portkey took us to Grimmauld Place.

000

They still weren't back yet. Five hours had passed and there were no signs of anyone showing up anytime soon. It was nerve wracking, just waiting to see who would come back…if anyone came back.

"Calm down, Katey. They'll be back soon," Desi tried to reassure me.

I hadn't spoken when we got back. I just sat in the study, waiting for all of them to come home. I had been without parents for my entire life. I just got them back. There was no way in hell I was ready to let them go, especially after losing Harry.

The door opened and they all walked in, looking grim. I didn't like the looks of that at all. Those types of looks always meant that something bad had happened.

"Something bad happened. What is it?" I asked as I shot up from my seat, rushing over to the ones that returned.

"Everything's fine, sweetie," my mum told me as she smiled kindly at me.

"No, Lily. Everything is not fine. Our daughter, her friends and you were attacked. I thought that place was better protected," dad said, totally outraged. I expected that much from him though.

"You had charms placed around the island," it wasn't a question but a statement. I looked between mum and dad. "Who messed up?"

"No one knows, honey. But we're just going to get passed it."

Something was going on and no one was telling me it. "You're hiding something from me."

Dad and mum exchanged looks before Sirius pushed between them, hugging me as tight as he could without hurting me or the baby. Something seriously was going on.

"We want to send you back to school," Sirius told me after pushing me out slightly so that his hands remained on my shoulders while he looked me straight in the eyes.

I was completely taken back. They wanted me to go back to school? Why? That was going to be a death trap for me and it wouldn't be much better for my baby. The stress would be terrible!

"You gotta be kidding me," I whispered as my eyes looked to all their faces, noting that they all held serious expressions on them. "You're crazy! The Daily Prophet will eat me alive there! The stress! It...it won't be good for my baby!" I was shouting now as I backed away from them, shaking my head like crazy.

Mum stepped forward with her arms outstretched, ready to hug me but I avoided it by running past her and up the stairs to my room.

After entering my room, I flopped down on my bed as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't care about the excuses they gave me. I didn't want to go back to school. There was no reason to send me back there. It just didn't make any sense to me at all. They were sending me to hell willingly with no remorse at all.

* * *

**AN: Hurray for drama. Hahaha. Okay, I guess kind of another filler but it's longer? Yeah, that's all I got. Uhm…I have a plan for this story…I just need to find the perfect time to execute it and put it into play. Okay? Okay.**


End file.
